The Right Reasons
by Cpt.Foxx
Summary: Fox kidnaps Krystal from StarWolf after realizing kicking her off the team was a terrible idea. Simple right? Nothing could possibly go wrong...at all.
1. Prologue

000

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everyone had left him. His friends, his team, even his damn robot. They'd finally given up on the vulpine ever returning to his old self and left, leaving him alone on Great Fox. It was in bad shape, but so was he. They were both falling apart due to a lack of maintenance and care and it was as if no one wanted to be around either of them in this state.

It wasn't like that for the first month. They'd felt sorry for him and understood why he was constantly depressed and sulking, not wanting to get out of bed or look for missions to pay off their debts and buy food and supplies. But apparently they'd expected him to get over it before long, and that was where they'd been wrong. Slippy, Falco, Katt, even Rob, all of them had finally had enough waiting.

So they'd left.

The worst part about all of _that _had been when Falco stopped just outside the hangar, turning towards the brokenhearted vulpine who'd been quietly following behind, before issuing one final comment to him.

_"I'm your friend Fox, I have been for a long-ass time. I've always been there for you just like you have me. But it's been three months. She's been gone three months! You've got to get over it. Just because she's not with us anymore, that doesn't mean your life is over. So you need to stop acting like it."_

Afterward he'd turned back ahead, only taking one step before catching himself and saying one last thing._ "We're not leaving because we don't care about you. We're leaving because I've got to take care of Katt and Slippy, and I can't do that here. Not anymore."_

That had happened three weeks ago and since then not much had changed. His daily routine was still the same. Wake up around noon, lay in bed and stare at the ceiling for an hour or so, finally drag himself to his feet. Skip the shower, forget about changing clothes or brushing his teeth. Who cared? No one was there to see him. He had no one to impress or act decent around.

He'd still vaguely check on the ship's computer and controls, which were stable but in a pitiful shape. He'd been aimlessly floating around Corneria for the last month, figuring that if he died maybe someone would be able to discover Lylat's greatest hero's body before it was _completely _decayed. Not that he cared.

That's what his whole life was right now. Him not caring.

Had he'd known it was going to hurt this bad after losing Krystal he would have never forced her to leave. He would have thrown caution into the wind and told her how much he loved her, choosing to keep her on the team to protect her rather than making her leave for the same reason. She was with Star Wolf now. She was with Panther.

Because she loved Panther.

And because she hated the vulpine.

It had gotten to the point now that he didn't eat, and only managed to sleep when his body couldn't take the exhaustion and fatigue any longer. Of course when he slept all he dreamed of was the vixen. Having her again. Seeing her smile and smelling her scent every time she walked by, just like it used to be. Back when his life was still livable.

All he thought of was her. Constantly.

But the worst part of it all, the part that he'd have to accept no matter if he conscious or sleeping, was that he'd never have her again. The last time he'd saw her she'd made that clear. He didn't think she liked being with Star Wolf, but maybe she did. Regardless, her pride kept her there with such an intensity that one would think she was obsessed with Panther Caroso. But he knew the real reason. The truth was that she just hated Fox for ruining her life. For crushing her heart and throwing her out of the only place she had left that she could call home.

So she'd made sure the first, and last, time they'd been able to hear each others voices, that he knew how much she hated him.

That was what had caused him to get like this.

Now he was ready to just give up. He wanted to end it all and finally escape the pain that he felt because he didn't have her. For three months he'd endured it and during that time she had been with Panther and Star Wolf, living a new life of happiness without him.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be._

He was ready to do it. Just kill himself and fall asleep forever. At least then he could spend eternity with the vixen in his dreams. He could hold her in his arms and kiss her, never having to let go of the blue fox that he loved with everything he had. It seemed like the perfect answer to his prayers, and he knew exactly where to put the blaster to do it in one shot. Just one little squeeze of the trigger and he'd be better. No more pain. No more tears. No more not having Krystal in his life.

But right now, as he looked down at the blaster in his hands and admired it's silver gleam, he found himself hesitating. He was scared of killing himself even though death was now what he longed for. He'd failed at everything else in his life lately and now it seemed he couldn't even pull the trigger on himself. But why? What was holding him back?

_She'll never love me again. What do I have to live for?_

_**You don't know that. She might just be mad at you. **_

_She's with Panther now, I'm nothing to her. _

_**You're like this because you made her leave for her protection. **_

_I did it because I wanted her to be safe. _

_**How is she any safer with Star Wolf? You could protect her ten times as good as them!**_

_I didn't think she'd go there though_

_**Where else then? Cerinia is destroyed and Sauria is uninhabitable, and to live on Corneria she'd need credits. Face it, you didn't think it through! She went to Star Wolf because she had to! Not because she wanted to. That's why she hates you. **_

_I didn't know_

_**If you really loved her you'd get her back! That's the only way to make sure she's safe!**_

_She'll never come back _

_**Then make her! You hurt her once to protect her, who says you can't do it again!? It's all about keeping her safe isn't it?**_

_Yes but-_

_**Is she safe where she's at now? **__**Is she safe with Panther?**_

After that thought registered in his mind the vulpine rose to his feet, a bristling sense of anger and love gnawing at his entire body. He'd never thought of it that way. He'd always assumed she'd went to Star Wolf because she'd wanted to, not because she had to. But now it made sense. Now he understood why she was with Panther.

She didn't have anywhere else to go.

He knew she still hated him but he ignored that, choosing instead to focus entirely on this new feeling inside of him. For the first time in months he felt something within him other than sadness and heartache. It was a desire and determination to get her back, regardless of what she thought of it.

She was going to hate him whether it was on Great Fox or on Great Wolf, and if that was the case then he'd make sure it was the first one. At least here he could protect her.

She wouldn't come with him even if her life depended on it, and once she was here he knew she'd waste no time in trying to escape. That or kill him. It tore at his heart that she hated him so much, and he knew he deserved it. But he also knew that he was willing to endure it for a little while longer because now he had a reason to. Nothing would have changed other than how she felt about him. He'd still be taking care of her and she'd still be with him on the ship, just like it used to be. He could live with her treating him like shit, or at least he'd try to, if it meant she was safe.

_What am I supposed to do? Kidnap her?_

_**Why not? You love her don't you? She'll be safer with you here than she'll ever be with Panther.**  
_

_But she hates me.__  
_

_**That doesn't matter. Not anymore.**  
_

He wasn't entirely sure if he was thinking sane or if he was perhaps a little obsessed with the vixen, but it didn't matter. All he was confident about was that he still loved her, and that he'd hurt her bad. Going on that, because of everything that had changed between them, he knew there was only one way he could still show her he loved her.

He'd get her back.

Whether she liked it, that was a different story.

000


	2. Stealing Her Away

**000**

A warm Saurian breeze ran across the vulpine's face, bringing with it memories of his past adventures here. He looked out across the valley before him, remembering the sharpclaw warriors he'd fought, all he'd done to help Tricky protect his clan, collecting the Krazoa spirits, and finally saving Krystal. It all seemed so long ago. The Aparoid invasion had come and gone since then yet it was as if this was nothing but a happy memory. Happy because she'd still been with him then. She'd fought by his side and been there for him when he needed her.

He hadn't told her he loved her then, but he should have. Oh, how he should have. Then none of this would have happened. His team wouldn't have left him, his ship wouldn't be on the brink of falling apart, and his life wouldn't be reduced to a mere depressing blur of tears and heartache, all because of her. The objective had been to keep her safe, that was all. But now he realized how stupid a reason that had been.

_Look at me now._

The deep scent of dirt and forestry was swept up from the small canyon below him and he took a sharp inhale, desperate to calm the nervous feeling building up within his stomach. Part of him still couldn't believe what he was going to do. To actually kidnap Krystal, to somehow steal her back to Great Fox and keep her there with him until something happened between them, it seemed impossible. It was such a stupid, last minute plan on his part. Nothing like what the old Fox McCloud would have thought up.

But that vulpine was long gone now, and this newer, more desperate one was in control now and he wanted only one thing.

"Krystal."

He spoke her name softly as four ships went soaring overhead, too far away to notice the vulpine standing along the valley, or his Arwing hidden about a mile or so back behind an array of trees. He knew which one was hers. He could tell by the way she slightly tilted her wings as she circled around and kept in formation with the rest of Star Wolf as they prepared to land. She'd flown the same way with his team.

Letting out a shaky sigh of anxiousness he stepped back into the treeline before kneeling down and looking out ahead, watching as the Wolfens drew closer to the vulpine. For the next second or so he felt the pit in his stomach grow, fearing they'd continue in his direction and eventually see him. But Peppy's intelligence had been spot on and, just as he'd told the vulpine earlier in his message, the four fighters came to a slow drift before setting down in the valley.

He still didn't know how he'd managed to get it out of the old hare. It might have been pity, or maybe he'd just given the vulpine what he'd wanted so he didn't have to put up with him any longer than he had to. But either way he'd gotten the information he'd needed. Star Wolf was scheduled for a reconnaissance mission on Sauria that day, nothing too important really, just mere house cleaning for the military. It was a job, he realized, that probably would have been given to his _own _team had he been on top of things.

Regardless, he'd thrown on his flight attire, checked the ship's controls, fueled up his Arwing what little he could, and taken off immediately. Yes it seemed abrupt, but he ignored that. Thinking about it too much would be a bad thing. He just needed to do what his heart was screaming at him to do and that was get her back. Get Krystal back.

No matter what.

They were a few hundred yards out but he could easily hear voices echoing off the canyons walls, their tones blurry and undecipherable, but numerous. He stood and stretched his legs, doing his best to ignore the feeling of nausea in his stomach that made him want to puke. He'd never felt so nervous about anything in his life! Missions that involved infiltrating heavily armed bases and space stations, fighting evil overlords and monsters, none of that had been half this bad! He'd fought death countless times without batting an eye or thinking twice!

So why was this so much worse?

_**You've got to get her back this time. **_

_I-I just can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, what's going to happen if it works? What will I do-_

_**Don't worry about that now! Just focus on getting her back to the ship!**_

He clenched his fists and shook his head, struggling to ignore those thoughts as he took off in a jog towards the far left side of the canyon. Right now he didn't need to worry about anything but the task at hand, no matter how stupid or crazy it seemed. He still wasn't sure if he was thinking sanely or was just obsessed with the vixen, but either way he couldn't stop now. He refused to. This was his last chance. If he failed this time, if he didn't get one more chance to fix things with her, then wouldn't be able to go on.

As he reached the edge of the clearing he couldn't help but inhale in surprise before stopping in his tracks and doing an about face, immediately ducking behind the nearest tree. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention to what was ahead, therefore not hearing the sound of footsteps as they walked up the side of the sloped valley.

_That was way too close! Pay attention damnit! What are you going to do if someone sees you?_

Timidly he poked his head around the trunk of the tree, narrowing his gaze against the bright sunlight and watching as two forms came into view. The first caused his body to tense up in anger as Panther Caroso's sleek, smug form came into view. But no sooner had that feeling arrived was it replaced with one of immediate heartache and longing, and even more jealousy, as Krystal's beautiful body stepped up as well, her paw intertwined with the cat's

The vulpine's hand found it's way to his side, slipping inside his coat pocket and closing around the metal tubes he'd brought along with him. He could do it now. Just slide the safety off, push the timer, count to three, then throw it. Within seconds the gas would take effect and knock them both out cold and Krystal would be his for the taking, easy as that. But he had to wait a little longer. They were too close to Wolf and Leon right now and if he tried something, if either of them noticed him, they'd retaliate, mercilessly.

But at the same time he couldn't let Panther or Krystal head in the direction of his Arwing. That was the key to this whole operation. Even if he _did _manage to steal the vixen away from them, it wouldn't matter if they knew where she was being taken. So if any of them were able to make out his Arwing as he escaped, he knew he'd have to expect one hell of a fight if he planned to keep her.

_It's like I'm the bad guy here._

_**No. You're protecting her remember? This is to keep her safe.**_

_Then why does it feel so wrong?_

He continued to hold his breath as he watched the couple make their way across the clearing, neither of them bothering to pay much attention to their surroundings, not that he was surprised. Sauria was under control now, he'd made sure of that. This little endeavor was just a time killer to get a few credits thrown their way, nothing else. Apparently the only _real _purpose this was serving, at least from the looks of it, was giving Panther another golden opportunity to spend quality time with the vixen.

He narrowed his gaze as they kept walking along the side of the valley, his sight locking onto the vixen's face and admiring the beauty of the sight. She looked uninterested in whatever it was Panther was saying, her expression reflecting only faint care for his words as she continued on by his side, causing the vulpine to smile. No matter what happened between them now, then, or in the future, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

_All the more reason to get her back. _

Once they were just about out of view he rose to a crouch and started following them, keeping a great distance just in case the wind shifted or something else gave away his position. This went on for a good five minutes and towards the end of that time he couldn't help but realize how out of shape he'd gotten over the course of the past few months. His stamina wasn't anywhere near as great as it had once been, most likely due to the lack of exercising and working out since she'd left, and he found himself panting for breath as they finally came to a stop at the edge of a river.

_I know Wolf and Leon went the other way, that's common sense. So should I do it now? _

He looked on as Panther led her over to the water's edge, still holding her paw in his own as he sat down and pulled her with him. The vixen complied, though whether it was without struggle he wasn't sure. Either way, seconds later the black cat had propped himself up on his left arm, while wrapping the other around Krystal's waist, pulling her close and staring ahead into the water. At first the sight made him want to lash out at the feline, just so he could tear him apart for touching her like that. But that anger was soon replaced with sickness as he saw the vixen's head slowly fall over onto his shoulder, the cat soon doing the same.

_Enough! This is the best chance you're going to have so do it!_

He reached into his pocked and pulled out the silver tube, it's size almost matching the length and width of his forefinger, but weighing a surprising amount more. It was then though that he realized he was still too far away to make an accurate toss, and he couldn't rely on luck to pull him through on this one. No, this time there was no room for mistakes. He _had _to be perfect.

Waiting a few seconds more he finally felt the wind shift, blowing from the direction of Panther and Krystal and bringing with it their scents, while erasing his own. Immediately he took off, still crouching but running from tree to tree, not taking hardly any time to check and see if they'd noticed him before moving on. Soon it was forty feet, then thirty, and finally twenty, putting him behind the last available tree and easily within throwing distance.

He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out one of the tubes, admiring it's cold, steel touch and looking over the green liquid that was sloshing around within in. It was beyond him concerning how it worked. All he knew was that Peppy had issued the team a few of them for their last mission and that they worked flawlessly. He placed his thumb on the red safety switch, firmly pressing it up until it clicked out of place, issuing a 'beep' in response. Afterward he bit his lip in fear, quickly poking his head out around the tree and checking to see if either Panther or Krystal had heard it.

Fortunately nothing had changed concerning the couple other than the position of Panther's arm which now rested even further down the vixen's backside. The vulpine couldn't help but sneer at the sight before looking back down at the vial in his hand, his thumb now resting over the black switch that, when pressed, allowed the chemicals inside to mix together and form their aphrodisiac.

_**What are you waiting for? Do it! ** _

He took a deep breath and pressed the switch, silently counting out the seconds in his head as he readied to put his crazy plan into action. Upon murmuring 'three' he stepped out around the trunk of the tree and tossed the metal tube the short distance across the clearing, instantly jumping back behind the tree and watching as it made it's journey. At first he feared he hadn't thrown it hard enough, which was actually true, but those fears were almost immediately dashed and he felt his heart skip a beat in relief as he watched the vial hit the ground on it's tip, forcing it to bounce forward another few feet before landing behind the couple.

Then, almost as if it were in slow motion, he watched the tube slowly roll onward. Three feet, two feet, one foot, until it finally rolled up against Krystal's paw. He watched as the vixen's head turned back towards him, glancing at the ground and looking over the cylindrical item for the few seconds it allowed her before the chemical reaction finally went off.

There was a very brief exclamation from her, but it was soon replaced with coughing as the white gas cloud filled the air around them. He clenched the sides of the tree as he watched the two of them break apart, each coughing in surprise as they tried to escape the expanding cloud, all the while still coughing out and then inhaling more of the fumes. From between them he could see that the vial had stopped emitting it's numbing gases only a few seconds later, having done it's job extraordinarily. Much like on Venom the gas set in almost immediately, and was more than effective. On each side of the small tube now lay two motionless bodies, both of which easily knocked out for the next few hours.

Still though, he waited, watching for a few seconds longer and allowing the remaining traces of the gas to float away before finally stepping around the tree and jogging over to the pair. He approached Krystal first, kneeling down beside the vixen and looking her over, even now admiring her delicate and beautiful form for all it was worth.

_Why did I make her leave? What was I thinking?_

He shook his head and looked to his left over at Panther, sneering at the cat who, even now, looked smug and satisfied. He rose from his crouch and made his way over to the feline, reaching down and grabbing his arm before dragging him back towards the clearing. Just keeping him somewhat hidden from Leon and Wolf would buy him an excessive amount of time, and he'd need every second he could get now. The gas was supposed to keep them knocked out for five hours, but neither Panther nor Krystal were the average target, so he gave himself three at the most.

_Great Fox is two hours away. I couldn't risk flying it to Sauria and having Wolf notice it. Which means I've got to get Krystal back home in that time. _

He didn't want to imagine what it would be like if the vixen were to wake up on the flight back, especially in such a confined space. She'd probably kill him out of anger, not just for kidnapping her, but simply for hurting her as much as he had over the past few months. And he'd deserve it. But if he could manage to get back to Great Fox first, and make the changes he needed to make, then he might have a chance.

A chance to fix things.

After dragging Panther a few feet past the tree he'd been hiding behind the vulpine noticed a large hedge resting between two large oaks. Figuring that to be as good a place as any he went that way, allowing a smirk to come over him as he drew closer and noticed the large thorns and nettles that were growing within the bush.

"Yeah," he muttered, putting forth all the strength he could muster as he lifted the cat up and tossed him into the overgrowth, "that's perfect for you."

Taking a second to rearrange the feline's legs so they didn't stick out too badly he was finally content with his hiding place. Once again he grinned in satisfaction at the act, grateful that he was able to find _something _to smile about for once. Not wanting to waste much time though he turned back towards the clearing, his gaze resting on the blue lump of fur on the ground that represented the vixen he was doing all of this for.

He reached her side once again and, after looking her over and allowing the love and heartache to fill his insides, reached beneath her and lifted her up. He wasn't sure if it was the size difference, or just because of who it was, but either way he had no trouble carrying her in his arms, as opposed to Panther. With her it was like holding a flower, a beautiful, timid, flower that he had to treasure and take care of no matter what.

He stood up and looked around, perking his ears back in the direction they'd came from and searching for any voices, only to hear none. Only Sauria itself was audible at this point, it's trees blowing in the wind and the river by his side gurgling happily as it ran down stream. Once he was out of sight there would be absolutely no sign of anything going down here, at least, there wouldn't be if he picked up the vial that had triggered it all.

But at this point, with the vixen in his arms and time being of the essence, he didn't think about that. Instead he turned back towards the forest behind him, taking off in a jog with an unconscious Krystal in his arms as he made his way back to his Arwing, never once thinking about the one little piece of evidence he'd left behind. All that mattered to him now was getting her back home where she belonged. Back on Great Fox with him, like it was supposed to be.

How she'd react to it all, he didn't know. It would be bad at first, but he expected that. He was willing to fight through the words and anger that she would bring forth once she realized what he had done.

The real question was, would any of this make a difference?

000


	3. Getting Reacquainted

**000**

Everything was blurry at first. Her head throbbed in slight discomfort and the room around her seemed to spin as she tried to sit up and collect herself. Trying to piece together where she was or what had happened was still beyond her though, and for a minute's time she merely lay there and kept her eyes closed, allowing her body to work itself free from the sleepiness that had overtaken it.

_Ugh, I feel so dizzy. Plus my head feels like it weighs a ton._

Timidly she opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed as the light from the outside world filtered between her lashes and struck her. Her sight was still fuzzy but with every small blink her clarity improved until she was finally able to recognize the ceiling above her.

_Oh, I'm in my room on Great Fox. _

As the thought echoed through her mind the vixen continued to lay there, staring up into the gray paneling that ran throughout the dreadnought's ceiling. There was something wrong about that. It felt right to be resting here, almost as if she was back where she belonged, but at the same time a part of her knew couldn't be true. To be back on Great Fox would mean that Fox couldn't have kicked her off the team. He would have never broken her heart and left her with nowhere to go but Star Wolf.

But that wasn't the case.

_I must be dreaming. _

Her heartbeat began to quicken it's pace as the vixen continued to come to her senses and take in her surroundings, forcing herself to her feet, only to stagger to her left and collide with the wall as the blood rushed to her head. She took a deep breath and clutched her forehead with a paw, staring down at the floor and immediately biting her lip in disbelief at the dark blue carpet she saw. The same carpet that she'd gotten so used to over the course of those many months when living here.

Frantically she glanced around the room, her eyes widening in disbelief as she took in the all-too familiar sight of her old living arrangements. This was her room back on Great Fox! This wasn't the same bedroom she'd been forced to stay in for the past few months with Star Wolf, it was much smaller and impossible to mimic. This was _her _room!

_But how? How am I here?_

She fell back against the wall and brought her hands to her head, clutching her hair and fighting back tears provoked by an unexplainable array of emotions. Frantically she searched her mind for an answer. This didn't make sense, how could she be here? This had to be a dream right? Everything that had happened; Fox kicking her off the team, the pain and heartache, the words, being forced to join Star Wolf just to survive, all of that couldn't have been her imagination could it?

Finally, after standing there and fighting against her own mind for another minute or so, she was able to dig around in her memories and recall the previous day.

_I was with Star Wolf, I know I was. We were heading to Sauria-_

It was then that she remembered the white cloud of smoke that had come upon her and Panther. It had happened so suddenly, and worked so quickly, that she'd failed to comprehend just exactly what it was that had happened. The only thing her memory provided her with was the feeling of Panther's arm around her waist and his head against her own. They had been sitting there, just enjoying the scenery that Sauria had to offer them, before everything had went white.

And now she was on Great Fox.

_No. I can't be here. Not now. Not after what he did to me. This must be a dream!_

The vixen forced herself forward, running across the room and struggling to keep her balance as she reached her door. She placed a paw on the sensory pad, getting a quick beep of acceptance a mere second later, before the door slid open. Heart still racing, she stepped out into the hall, glancing each direction and seeing no one before taking off towards the lounge.

She had to find someone. She had to ask them what was going on and how she got here. She had to have proof that she was imagining this.

_This has to be a dream! It's can't be real!_

The truth was that she was afraid. Afraid that she wasn't dreaming, that this was reality and that somehow she was back on _his _ship, the one place he'd forced her from so long ago. She didn't want to meet him. She couldn't stand the thought of coming face to face with the vulpine again, not after what he'd done. What she'd do, she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't be good.

_I can't be here again. Not on this ship. Not with Fox. _

She rounded the corner and entered the living room, once again glancing in each and every direction for any signs of life but getting none. This was looking more and more like a dream now, but it still felt all too real. Even to a Cerinian such as herself, this was too much to pass off as her subconscious playing tricks on her. But if that was the case, if she wasn't dreaming, then where was everyone?

She ran past the couch and looked down at it, her heart falling as she hoped to see Falco's stretched out form laying there. Not wasting any time though she headed for the kitchen, stepping past the counter and looking around the small room before letting out an uncomfortable sigh and turning back. Still at a run, she made her way across the living room and towards the bridge, expecting the long corridor between the lounge and command room to be just as empty as the rest of the ship but wanting to check nonetheless.

But as she rounded the corner and started down the hallway her gaze immediately proved her wrong, falling on the brown furred vulpine as she came to a stop and froze in her tracks.

_No, not him..._

His gaze slowly rose up to meet her own, a deep look of unsureness and faint love in his expression as he too stopped walking and returned her stare.

She knew she had to say something. She had to get answers. Why was she here? What did he have to do with this? Where was everyone? But, as if her heart had to speak it's emotions first, she instead pushed away her feelings of sickness and curiosity, now allowing that same anger she felt towards him to churn within her and dictate her thoughts.

"Fox."

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

The way she said his name made him cringe in heartache. Her voice was still full of hate and anger, just as it had been the last time he'd heard it. The only difference now was that he could actually see her as she spoke it, rather than only hear her through the headset in his Arwing. But that only made it worse. Now he could see the look of pain and malice she shot at him, and he knew he deserved it for treating her like he had.

But he'd also expected this, not that it made it any easier to cope with. Still, he knew he'd have to suffer such a tone, and looks to go with it in order to go through with his plan; whatever the hell it was. He still had no idea what to do at this point, and had only made a little progress after completing the 'kidnapping' portion of it all.

That's what he'd been doing just then. He'd changed all the codes and passwords for the Arwings, the controls in the command post, and even the door to get inside of it. He knew she'd try to leave, and he couldn't blame her, but that wasn't part of the plan. She was to stay here with him, no matter what. Even if she hated it.

"You're awake." he managed to reply, his voice firm but somewhat soft.

"Why am I here?" she asked immediately, stepping forward and sneering at him. "What did you do?"

The vulpine couldn't help but softly smile at her words for some unknown reason, which only caused her to growl in annoyance. He couldn't help it though. In his mind he was replaying the scene from earlier that day, watching himself throw Panther Caroso into a bush full of thorns and nettles before carrying the sleeping vixen off into the woods and back to his Arwing. That had went down flawlessly. But now he had to deal with his next problem.

"I brought you back to where you belong." came his answer, his voice still softer than he would have liked.

"No." she shot back, "If I belonged here then you would have never forced me to leave."

He stiffened at her words, having expected her to say just that but still not liking the sting that came with hearing them. She was right, he was only contradicting what he'd done in the past, and he couldn't change that. The objective now though was to forget about all of that and start over. That is, if she'd be willing to.

"I know." he spoke, shooting her disheartened look, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you leave. I just wanted what was best for you-

"Best for me?" she scoffed, her tone harsher as she straightened her stance and watched his gaze fall to the floor, "Star Fox was the only place I had left and _you _forced me to leave! How is that what's best for me!?"

"I just thought-

"Don't answer!" she yelled back, making her way towards him at a determined pace. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. I don't know what you think bringing me back here is going to change after everything you've done, but it won't ever be enough to keep me on this ship with you again!"

His gaze continued to rest on the floor beneath him, his ears pinned back in sadness and disdain from her expected words as she stepped up to him. But she didn't stop, instead forcing her shoulder into his own and throwing the vulpine to the side of the bridge as she made her way to the command post's door.

She was going to try and leave, just as he'd expected. Plus she was pissed off at him, also expected. All of this was par for the course in his mind but that _still _didn't make it any less harder to bear. That she could speak to him so harshly, and look at him like she was, and even go so far as to physically showcase her anger, it only proved how much she really hated him for hurting her like he had.

"Krystal please-

"Shut up!" she spat back at him, reaching the door and placing her paw on the motion pad to open it. "I don't care how sorry you are Fox, if you think kidnapping me will change anything then you're pathetically wrong!"

The door didn't open for her the first time but the vixen merely raised her paw and lowered it back down again, her head turned to the side as she looked over at the vulpine and spoke on.

"I'm not staying here." she retorted, once again raising and lowering her paw after being declined entry to the command post, "Unlike you, there's someone who _cares _about me that I need to get back to."

He straightened his stance and tried to think of a response, but was still at a loss for words. Strangely, he found himself looking over the vixen's backside and allowing the memories of how it used to be play over in his mind. Back when she was so kind and softhearted. When she smiled at him, not scowled. That she could act this way towards him now, it seemed impossible to fathom. This wasn't her, this wasn't the Krystal he remembered, but then again she had no reason to be.

"I can't let you go." he finally muttered, watching the vixen raise her paw a fourth, then fifth time as she tried to gain entrance to the room. "Not again."

At this she seemed to freeze, her palm open and resting over the scanner and her head bowed as his words reached her. He knew she understood what he meant. He wasn't going to give her the chance to leave. Not a second time. He'd die before suffering that pain again.

"What are you saying Fox?" she finally replied, her tone somewhat soft but also harboring anger. "That now that I'm back, after kicking me off the team, you're _forbidding _me to leave?"

The vulpine took a deep breath and swallowed, his gaze running up the vixen's body before resting on her open hand that was slowly forming a fist. He couldn't see her face as it was still facing the other direction and was bowed, but he was sure the expression she was wearing was one of absolute hate and anger, mixed with disbelief and sadness, all of which he was the cause for.

But she was right. He _was _forbidding her to leave.

"Yes. I-

No sooner had he given her an answer did the vixen turn on him, her blue fist narrowly missing the side of his face as the vulpine slid to his right. It was then that he caught the emotionally distraught look in her eyes. The look that reflected anguish and rage, sadness and anger, all of which fueled her attack.

He jumped back as she swung at him, once again barely avoiding her hand as she lunged forward. But she didn't let up. The past few months had built up within her and now she had a chance to let it all out on the one who was responsible for it. The one she'd trusted and loved with all her heart.

"You selfish bastard!" she screamed at him, tears in her eyes as she forced him down the bridge, still throwing her punches at his face. "All you think about is yourself!"

"No, Krystal it's not-

Finally she connected, landing a left hook against his chin and causing the vulpine to stumble backwards and into the lounge. Frantically he looked up, only barely being able to roll his head out of the way before a fist landed in the carpet where it had been. Now he was on his back, kicking against the floor and crab-walking away from the vixen as she lunged forward again.

"Why can't you just let me be happy!?" she yelled, tackling the vulpine into the wall as he managed to get into a near standing position.

He felt another punch connect with his stomach, causing his head to fall forward. It was then that he met her gaze for a brief moment, easily catching the look of complete heartache and brokenness that blanketed her face. She hated him, she was angry, that was more than obvious. But there was a sadness there too. A longing for what had once been, but would probably never be again.

He saw it, and perhaps that was why he knew he had to stop this.

Brushing off her attacks he lowered his hands, timing it perfect and first grabbing her left wrist, and then her right as she tried to further release her despair upon him. Then he turned around, pinning the vixen up against the wall and holding her paws above her head, all the while struggling to think of something to say to her that would fix the situation.

"I know you weren't happy with Star Wolf." he spoke, still slightly panting from the adrenaline running through him.

"You don't know that!" she cried back, both in anger and tears. "You don't know what makes me happy Fox! I figured that out a long time ago!"

Once again she'd said something that left him speechless, not because he didn't have an answer, but just because of how true the past made it seem. He'd hurt her _so _bad that no matter how he approached _anything _from here on out, she still have a reason to hate him for what he'd done.

As if the silence meant he was accepting the truth to her words the vixen gave up her struggles, her body going limp and sliding down the wall until she was on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her head behind them as she silently cried. Looking down at her he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her tight until the pain went away, but he knew she'd never allow that. He couldn't touch her, or hardly talk to her for that matter. Not now, not after this.

"Do whatever you want Fox." she spoke, her head still buried behind her legs, "It's not like you can possibly hurt me any more than you already have."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." he replied gently, lowering his hand towards her, only to freeze in place as she snapped her gaze up at him. "I'm doing this to protect you."

He briefly heard the growl in her chest before she once again lunged forward, this time _really _catching the vulpine off guard and easily tackling him and throwing him to the ground. But whereas he expected her to commence to beating the hell out of him, he felt nothing, and could only look up at the vixen as she stood over him and allowed her tears to fall.

"The only thing I need protecting from is _you_." she sneered, turning towards her bedroom, "And no matter how long you keep me here, that is _never _going to change."

000


	4. Morning Affairs

**000**

Things were going just about as good as he'd expected.

The night had passed by painfully slow and he could only wonder if either of them had gotten any sleep. He hadn't bothered going to his bed, instead choosing to sleep on the couch in the lounge just to be safe. She was still more than angry at him and he wouldn't put it past her to try and sneak out while he was asleep...if he could _get _to sleep that is. But no attempts where ever made and in the end, as the clock above the television flashed to read 8am, he found himself feeling worse and worse about what he was doing.

She was like a prisoner, and he was the warden. He was watching over her, preventing her from going there, or doing this, and knowing she hated every second of it all.

_How did things get this way?_

He couldn't help but flinch as the hot grease from the skillet below him popped, the bacon nearly done and ready to be taken off. He reached down and turned the pieces over once again before looking over at the other eye and doing the same to the egg. He didn't know why he was cooking breakfast. He didn't expect her to eat anything, and if she did he knew it wouldn't be at the table with him. But for some reason, even though it was under the wrong circumstances, he felt a strange sense of happiness from this.

He used to cook breakfast for them, back when things were normal, before he'd screwed it all up. It was almost like that now.

He had to shake his head at the thought, knowing it wasn't true. So she was here, no doubt about that. But she wasn't the same Krystal from before, and he doubted if she would ever be that vixen again, no matter how long he forced her to stay.

Reaching down he turned the eyes off and scraped the bacon and eggs onto a plate, looking them over and feeling somewhat grateful that he hadn't forgotten how to cook after she'd left. He padded over to the table and set the plate down before turning towards the fridge and looking inside for something to drink. Unfortunately, because he hadn't bothered to restock the ship for the past few months, the milk had long since expired, as had the orange juice. There was, however, a two liter of cola in the door, but he doubted either of them would be willing to drink that with breakfast.

_If she even eats. _

Sighing he reached forward and took the bottled drink, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet above the stove and throwing some ice in each. After pouring them full he placed them on the table and looked it over, almost immediately feeling stupid for doing so.

_What am I doing? Trying to impress her? Like that's going to make a difference now. _

Once again he sighed in discontent before turning towards the hallway that led to their rooms. Regardless of what she thought of him she _would _get hungry after a while, and it wasn't like she'd starve herself to make him let her go, right?

He started for her room, passing his own first, then Slippy's, until he was standing before her door. Timidly he brought his paw up and, after taking a deep breath, rasped on the metal entrance three times. Afterward he stepped back, trying to force a kind and hopeful look to his face before she arrived. However, as the seconds passed and no sound was made on the other side, he found his resolve slipping. Once again he knocked on the door, this time calling out her name to add emphasis.

But there was still no response, and now he was beginning to feel slightly worried. He cast a glance down the hall and perked his ears, listening for any sounds of the vixen just in case she'd snuck out of her room and was loose on the ship. What she would, or could do, he wasn't sure. He wouldn't put it past her to try and kill him, and that thought almost did him in every time he allowed it to come forth in his mind. But there was still a part of him that hoped the _old _Krystal wouldn't allow that. Yes she hated him, but surely it wasn't enough reason for her to do something like _that. _

Trying to escape, however, was still a possibility.

_I can't let her leave. It has to work this time! I'll never get another shot. _

Feeling his heartbeat quicken the vulpine turned for the lounge, readying to head for the control room so he could check and see if anything had left the ship, only to stop in his tracks less than a second later.

From behind him he heard the door slide open, freezing him in place and causing him to turn back around. What he saw was both relieving and heartbreaking. She was still here, and the sight of her blue form almost caused him to smile until he met her gaze. It was that look of irritation and anger, and a deep reflection of sadness and hate, that caused his tail to droop and his ears to fall back on his head.

But he tried to recover, straightening his stance and forcing a small smile to his face.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, holding his gaze without wavering.

"I made breakfast," he replied without hesitation, trying his best to sound firm, "I thought you might be hungry."

"Go to hell."

Her words seemed to smack him in the face, immediately cutting his hopes in half as he watched her turn for her bedroom door. Even though the night had passed since he'd last spoken to her, nothing had changed. She still had every intention in the galaxy of distancing herself from him, of doing anything and everything she could to stifle his attempts to mend the damage he'd done.

_Say something else, don't let her go!_

"Krystal please-

He was only able to say those two words but they were enough to stop the vixen in her tracks, her gaze flashing over at him and reflecting growing disbelief in her eyes before she finally spoke back. "You don't get it do you?" she asked, shaking her head, "Just because you brought me back here doesn't mean everything is going to go back to normal."

"I know that." he answered, trying to sound as understanding and hopeful as possible. "It's just-

"Do you not realize what you've done to me?" she questioned, her voice growing stronger and her eyes harboring heartache and anger, "After everything you put me through, and now this? Now you think things will go back to the way they used to be just because, for once, you're treating me like I have feelings?"

"I've always treated you-

"Stop Fox." she retorted angrily, "Just, stop."

Then, almost as quickly as it had started, the words came to an end and a silence filled the air between them. The two foxes stood there amongst the tension for a few seconds longer before she finally bowed her head and stepped inside her door, reaching over and placing a paw on the sensory pad to close it. But he was quicker, placing his own paw on the one outside and overriding the action, causing a disgruntled 'beep' to echo from her end.

He saw the vixen stiffen in anger but ignored it, choosing instead to let his feelings do the talking.

"Well, whatever you think about me," he spoke, surprised at how cold his voice sounded, "breakfast is on the table. So if you're hungry-

"Leave." came her answer.

He stood there a while longer, looking over her backside and trying to guess as to what the look on her face reflected. He knew she was sad now, but still angry. That's how it had been yesterday as well. She hated him yet at the same time there was a lingering pain that ate at her, just as it did him, and it seemed to get the better of her every time they talked.

"Fine." he replied, stepping back and placing his hand over the entrance pad, "But you'll have to eat eventually."

He saw her form slump even further down after he'd said the words and it caused an even worse feeling of guilt and heartache to come over him as he closed her door and watched her blue form disappear behind it. Now he really _did _feel like the bad guy here. He knew that was how it looked, obviously, but up until then he'd been able to tell himself it was for the best, that he was doing it for her.

But the way he'd said those words, no matter what he tried to tell himself, he still felt sick because of it.

"**You'll have to eat eventually."**

He let out a sigh before stepping back down the hall, only looking back once in hopes of seeing her blue form following behind him, and seeing nothing. So he entered the kitchen alone, as he'd expected he would, and sat down at the table. Timidly he picked at the bacon and eggs, but after the encounter they'd just shared he didn't feel all that hungry. In fact, eating was the last thing on his mind at this point, and the only reason he forced himself to swallow a few forkfuls was to provide his body the energy it would need to make it through the day.

_She still wants nothing to do with me. She hates this, and I can't blame her. But I can't let her leave. _

He kept his ears angled back towards the hallway in hopes of hearing her door open, but the sound never came. But he waited a little longer, willing to sit at the table by himself just in case she changed her mind and decided to join him. Eventually though he realized she was right. Just because she was back didn't mean things were fixed. If anything they were worse. He couldn't expect her to cooperate with _anything _he tried to do, especially not on the first day of her stay. He was silly to believe that she'd actually want to eat breakfast with him.

But he was also hopeful.

Sighing once more he scooted his chair back and looked down at the vixen's empty plate, feeling a tinge of heartache from the sight before reaching down and picking it up. Afterward he loaded it up with the remaining pieces of bacon and eggs before grabbing her drink and a napkin. Then he turned for the hallway once again, starting for her bedroom and fighting against his better judgment.

Part of him wanted to let nature run it's course. Eventually she'd have to come to him for food, they both knew that. It didn't matter how much she hated him, not when she hadn't eaten in a few days, and in a way she'd spend time with him of her own free will, though it wouldn't be the way he wanted it. It wouldn't be the way that would fix anything between them, rather just make it worse.

The other part of him luckily won. The side that knew he had to treat her right if he ever wanted to mend the damage he'd done. He had to prove that he still loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her sake, and he couldn't do that by using tactics such as starvation and force. She was stuck here now. He had no reason to go and do anything else that would end up hurting her. If nothing else, maybe doing this would lighten the tension between them a little.

Now, standing in front of her door with his hands full, he was left wondering if doing this would even make a difference. Not that it mattered.

_I'm not going to let her go hungry. I don't care how she feels about me, I still love her._

He managed to hold the plate of food and the glass drink in his left hand for a few seconds while reaching over and placing his paw over the sensory pad, easily activating it and causing her door to open. It was unannounced but he didn't really care. Knocking wouldn't have done any good anyways, and he knew she wouldn't bother talking to him. But that was okay, as long as he could do this for her.

Looking ahead he easily saw her, the vixen's slumped form sitting at the end of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sat in the dimly lit room and kept to herself. Her gaze slowly rose to meet his own, instinctively flashing anger and hate, in addition to pain and sadness, all of which he had to ignore as he walked over to her. Finally her gaze fell from his own and down to his hands, resting on the plate he was carrying as he placed it by her side. Afterward he stepped around her bed and sat the drink down on the bedside table before stopping and looking to his right at the vixen's closet.

"I'll get you some clothes." he finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Without saying another word he made for the exit, turning back as he reached the doorway and catching her line of sight once again. Her eyes still held that look of anger towards him, but this time there was something else he could just faintly make out. It wasn't happiness by any means, and it wasn't close to thankfulness in any form or fashion, but it also wasn't hate. It was almost a look of vague reminiscence, as if she was seeing him as she had before he'd hurt her, back when she could still trust him. It was a look that eased the pain he felt, if only somewhat, as he stepped back into the hallway.

But rather than place his paw on the entrance pad to close the door, he merely paused, knowing the vixen could still see him somewhat if she was still looking his way. Once again he was struggling with his thoughts, part of him wanting to close the door and seal the vixen off in her room like she'd been before, and another part of him longing to leave the door open. She could come and go as she pleased, he hadn't denied her that privilege. The thing was, she _wouldn't _come, she _wouldn't _go. She was determined to stay as far away from him as possible.

But if he left her door open maybe, just maybe, she'd think about leaving her room. And just the thought of her roaming across the ship, at least places he hadn't sealed off, seemed to make him feel better about it. Perhaps it was because it proved to her, and himself, that she was still free, that he wasn't keeping her prisoner here like she thought he was.

It was a stretch but, as he lowered his hand back to his side and finally stepped on down the hall, he realized he didn't have anything to lose by it. She could get up, close the door, and return to her cut-off state within her room, or she could embrace the opportunity to stretch her legs a little. It wasn't much, but it was all he could offer her.

_I've got to make things better for her any way I can. That's the only way I'll ever have a chance at fixing this. _

He made his way back down the hall and into the lounge, casting a glance at the kitchen and contemplating washing the dishes before shaking it off and stepping around the couch and sitting down before the television. The morning had started off okay, then gotten bad, and was now somewhere in between the two. Yet considering what all had been said between them he guessed he should have felt grateful for things having gone as good as they had. She was still angry at him, but at least he'd established a few more standards between them. Standards, he realized, that had should have never been a problem.

So now he needed keep thinking ahead. He hadn't really planned any of this out. It had been a spur of the moment thing to be honest and he still felt like he'd wake up any second and be back alone in his bedroom. But until that happened he had to focus on what needed to be done now.

_We need food and the ship needs fuel. In order to get those things I'll have to go to Corneria. But can I risk that? What if she manages to escape? _

It still felt wrong to think like this but he couldn't help it. She _wasn't _his prisoner, yet he _couldn't_ let her leave. It was complicated and he wished he knew of a way to explain it to himself where he didn't feel guilty afterward, but such an answer just wouldn't come to him.

_We can make it a few more days but after that I'm not sure. We'll have to have fuel for the ship or we'll freeze to death, that or run out of oxygen. Food won't last much longer either. _

He would soon be out of options. A week ago he could have cared less about the ship or himself, but now all that had changed. Now he had a reason to live, even if that reason hated him. But to take the ship down to Corneria with Krystal on it, and to leave her here while getting supplies and fuel, could he do that?

_**Maybe you can take her with you.**_

_What are you, insane? She'll waste no time in kicking my ass and running off to call Panther! _

_**You don't know that. In a few days a lot can change. **_

_Yeah but it won't ever be enough for something as crazy as that. She'll still hate me by then, maybe forever, which is why I can't risk it. _

_**That's **exactly** why you can risk it! If you want this to work you have to show her you trust her, until then she'll keep treating you the same way. **_

_That's ridiculous! _

His thoughts continued to battle it out while he vaguely stared at the flashing television before him. What things would be like in a few days, he had no idea. Maybe they'd be better, or maybe they'd be worse. He'd do anything and everything he could to try and fix things between them but it would take time, and time was something he didn't have a lot of right now. At least, not until he restocked and refueled.

_I'll just have to wait it out. I don't know if I can trust her to stay here, and I wouldn't blame her at all if she tried to escape, but we can't remain in space much longer. _

He needed to try something. Something that would prove he still cared for her and that he was truly sorry for all he'd done, and he had to do it within the next few days. The only question was, what?

000


	5. A Tough Decision

**000**

She dreamed about him that second night. It wasn't like she wanted to, it just happened, though after waking up and recalling it she found herself wishing she could forget it.

She had been sitting in her Arwing, the ship lifeless and resting in Great Fox's hangar, meditating to herself and enjoying the small area of silence the cockpit gave her. She used to do this every so often when she longed for the quite solitude of a small, yet familiar space. But then, like most dreams, things seemed to happen of their own free will, and for no apparent reason she suddenly found herself opening the canopy and jumping to the cold floor beneath her.

She remembered looking around and seeing the familiar walls of the massive hangar, their gray tint lined with red and blue stripes leading along the middle until reaching the control room at the front. She had started walking towards the stairway that led up to the bridge, taking time to flick her tail around her side and grab it in her paw while she walked, stroking it and making sure it was nice and clean, but why?

Of course, being a dream, she couldn't ask herself that question. Instead she could only follow her subconscious as she made her way up the stairs and came out along the bridge, pausing for only a second before turning to the right and heading for the lounge. Up until that point it had been a plain, standard dream, consisting of events that she could have once called a daily routine. But then things changed.

No sooner had she rounded the corner and entered the lounge did she see him. The vulpine who had, in the waking world, caused her so much pain and suffering, and who now forced her to stay with him on his ship for reasons she refused to believe. There he stood, his side turned to her, calmly and casually looking out towards the television with his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was then that some aspect of her truly realized she was dreaming, for in reality Fox hadn't looked so normal, so happy and content with himself. Plus, he had locked her away from the rest of the ship to keep her from escaping, yet minutes ago she had been sitting in her Arwing in the hangar.

So this was fake, a small portion of her acknowledged that. She knew this was a dream, but not enough so to end it. Not enough to stop what happened next.

His ears flicked in her direction as he finally noticed her presence, the vulpine's body quickly following suit as he turned to face her. But where she expected to see that same defeated, sorry, guilty look that he'd been wearing for the last two days, she instead received a smile. Rather than flinch away at the death glare she _thought _she was giving him, he stepped forward, unfolding his arms and letting them fall to his side. Immediately that small spec of her mind that knew this was a dream told her to sneer at him, to reflect any type of anger and hatred towards him that she could muster in order to show him how much she still hated him for what he'd done.

But instead of doing any of that she found her body stepping forward as well, a smile of her own tugging at her lips as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She wasn't able to punch and slap and hurt him like part of her wanted to, not now, not in this place. She couldn't force the words out of her mouth that voiced her pain and heartache because of him, rather only open the orifice enough to lock against his as he leaned down and pressed their muzzles together.

She felt her paws clench the fabric of his white jacket, pulling it tight as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall against the vulpine and answer his kiss as best she could. All the while her body was fighting an internal battle unlike any other. Half of her hated this, she despised it and wanted to shove him away. She didn't deserve this. _He _didn't deserve this! She didn't want him to kiss her and she didn't want to kiss him back. She didn't love him.

But the other half of her, the half that apparently had jurisdiction over the dream, was all for it. This _was _what she wanted! This is what she'd been dreaming of for so long! Finally things were as they should be! He hadn't screwed up, he hadn't made those mistakes that would ruin both their lives. He'd actually done what was _truly _best for her, and for that she _did _love him. She had only wanted to be with him, on his team, by his side, there to protect him no matter what. She _did _love him, regardless of how much hate and anger still managed to overshadow the feeling.

Ultimately though she didn't know what to make of it. The hurricane of emotions and feelings being tossed around within her was impossible to conquer and before long, despite the absolutely amazing rush she got from it, she found herself hoping that he'd end the kiss and tell her what to do, how to fix everything and get their real lives to such a state as this right here.

And for a second she thought her hopes had been answered. The vulpine gently eased away from her, still holding her shoulders and looking down at her with such a look of love and care that she could only soften her gaze and ease closer against him. She buried her muzzle in his neck and relished the feeling of his fur against her snout, inhaling deeply and breathing in his scent, loving how it smelled and wishing that it would stay on her for the rest of her life. Even the spec of herself that knew this was a dream, that still hated Fox for hurting her like he had, seemed to fall silent, almost as if it was willing to forgive him for what he'd done.

As long as the rest of her life was like this.

Reality, however, didn't plan on allowing that. She'd only remained snuggled up against him a few seconds longer before looking back up at the vulpine, longing to see that look in his eyes that she used to know, but instead getting none. His arms were no longer around her and his body was facing away, the vulpine's head bowed as he resumed the same stance he had on that fateful day he'd told her to leave. No words were spoken but she knew what this part of the dream represented and once again that anger and pain filled her heart and mind.

She reached out for him, out of anger and love, desperate to keep this from happening again. But no sooner had her paw touched his shoulder did the vulpine vanish, disappearing before the vixen in a black wave of despair and leaving her standing alone and unsure of what to do. She called out his name once, then twice, but knew it was all for nothing. He wasn't coming back.

So she fell to her knees, tears running down her face as she quietly cried to herself, hating that she was having to relive this horrible experience once again. Only seconds ago she had been so happy and content, so protected and loved. But now she felt nothing of the sort. Now she was cold and alone, vulnerable and defeated, all because of him. Again.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking past a mist of tears at the black ground beneath her and easily resting on the red rose that had appeared before her. For the next few seconds she could only look it over, knowing what it represented but feeling no better because of it. Then, just as she started to reach out for it, another object appeared beside it. The vixen couldn't help but take a sharp inhale at the sight of it, admiring the weapon before looking back at the red rose beside it, knowing she was faced with a decision.

Panther's rose or Fox's reflector?

She bowed her head at the ultimate realization behind the two. She'd never be happy with Panther, not after all of this. And after what Fox had done, even if she _did _still love him, could it ever work? Did it matter which one she picked? If this was just a dream then who was she proving a point to other than herself? Or did she even get to choose?

The longer she sat there on her knees, staring down at the two objects with tear-filled eyes, the harder it was to see past the darkness around her. The dream was nearing it's end, even her subconscious seemed to know that now. But even though she knew that to be the case she still couldn't bring herself to choose one over the other, that was, until his voice reached her.

"I'm sorry Krystal."

Her eyes flashed open, blackness now all around her and almost entirely consuming both of the objects before her. Without stopping to think it over she lunged forward, grabbing the reflector and clutching it against her chest with both paws as the wave of blackness washed over her, all the while the vulpine's voice still softly murmuring in her ear.

"For everything."

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

He figured he'd made a little progress after day one, if only because sometime late that afternoon he'd heard the vixen's door open. Seconds later she'd padded down the hall and entered the lounge, refusing to look at him and instead carrying her plate and glass into the kitchen before placing them in the sink. Then, still refusing to acknowledge him, she'd returned to her room and resumed her stay in, voluntary, solitary confinement.

_So she's willing to eat then? That's good right?_

He had only seen her one other time that night, having searched through his closet for some decent clothes she could wear before entering her room and tossing them on her bed. He figured knocking was pointless now, regardless of what she might be doing inside. If anything it was for the best, just in case she was trying something that involved escaping.

He still hated thinking about it like that. She wasn't his prisoner, he refused to call her that. She was more like an...endangered species. A species that was so rare, so beautiful and timid, that he couldn't afford to let it out of his sight less she be harmed or killed. Of course, considering she came from Cerinia, that was somewhat the case. Not that it relieved any of the guilt he felt.

So day one had come and gone. She hadn't said much to him, and what she _did _say was with a cold and hateful tone, all of which made him cringe and bow his head, knowing he deserved it. Part of him still hoped that in time this would wear off and that she'd come around, but how long that would take he had no clue. At this pace he figured it would be a few hundred thousand years, and he didn't have that much time.

Not just because he'd definitely be dead in such a time, but because the ship was running on fumes right now. In addition, the food storage was pitifully low, and what they _did _have was close to it's expiration date, if not past it already. Still though, he'd cooked breakfast for her yet again that morning, walking to her room and inviting her to join him as before, and getting practically the same response.

"Leave."

He'd bitten his lip and bowed his heard, accepting her answer without protest and turning back towards the lounge. Once again he'd eaten alone and once again he'd made her a plate and taken it to her. And that's where things were now.

_I've got to get Great Fox to port. The ship's running on reserves and those probably wont last us any longer than tomorrow night. Not to mention we're out of food. _

Keeping her with him was what he had to do, but at this point it was looking more like letting her go would be whats best for her. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death, or starving. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. He'd lucked his way this far, he wasn't about to stop now.

_Damnit! Why didn't I plan this out better? I should have done all of this _before_ kidnapping her! _

He had to do _something _and soon. If he could somehow get the ship to port on Corneria, refuel it, restock it, and get a few more 'necessary' things, then he could once again focus all his attention back towards Krystal. But until then he'd have more than one problem to deal with.

He was just about ready to confront the vixen and tell her his problem, thinking that perhaps she'd understand his situation and, by some unfathomable miracle, agree to stay on the ship while he left it in port for a few hours. But that would never happen. It didn't matter how well things between them got. No matter what happened the situation was still the same. He'd kidnapped her. That being the case, he knew she'd waste no time in trying to escape the first chance she got. And once again, he couldn't blame her.

But he'd have to tell her. Taking Great Fox down to Corneria wasn't an option now, rather a necessity. The fact was, if he didn't do it one of two things would happen. They'd either have to call for help, in which case the vixen would most likely have him thrown in prison for doing what he'd done, or they'd die from lack of food, oxygen, or simply freezing to death in time.

The only choice he had that looked like it _might _work was to take the dreadnought to port and, even though he knew it would be crazy, force the vixen to stay by his side as he stocked up on supplies.

He didn't know how she'd react to it, but he had an idea. Before all of this, taking the ship to port and spending the day with Krystal would have appeared more like a blessing than anything else. She would have smiled and laughed, stayed by his side and honored him simply with her presence. But this time was different. She'd probably waste no time breaking free from him and getting lost among the dense Cornerian City population, only to run off and call Star Wolf who would then proceed to pick her up and then beat the hell out of him.

Which he figured he deserved.

_I'm not letting that happen. I can't let that happen!_

From down the hall he heard her door open, the vulpine instantly looking up over the back of the couch and locking sight with the vixen as she stepped down the hall. The look she instantly shot him was par for the course lately, her gaze narrowed and filled with anger, but seemingly lacking, if only somewhat, almost as if there was something else on her mind. Still though, it was enough to force his own line of sight away, the vulpine looking down her curvaceous body and focusing on it instead.

It was then that he noticed how ragged she looked. Her purple and blue uniform was wrinkled and wherever her fur stuck out it appeared to be ruffled and unkempt, much like her hair. His gaze fell even lower, looking over the rest of her uniform and instantly feeling guilty as he realized she'd been forced to wear the flight suit for the past few days. He'd given her clothes to wear the night before but she'd yet to bathe or change into them, apparently still preferring to wear the one article of clothing she had that carried the scent of someplace other than here.

Finally he tore his gaze away from her and looked back ahead at the television, watching the vixen step into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Just like the day before she placed the silverware and plates in the sink before pausing briefly, staring down at the floor and letting out a soft sigh, and turning back towards the lounge.

_Now? Should I tell her now?_

_**You don't much time left. You've got to do it soon. **_

He knew his thoughts to be the truth but his body still refused to act on the mental words. It was because he had no idea what to expect. What Krystal _truly _thought of him, he didn't know. The way she treated him and looked at him, he knew it was with pain and anger, but at the same time he _knew _there still had to be a part of her that longed for what they used to have.

The question was, which one would come forth when she found out what he had to do? He realized, as he allowed her to cast another sad, yet cold glance at him as she headed back to her room, that he was too afraid of knowing that answer, because of what it might cost him.

The sound of her door opening and closing rang across the quiet ship, the only other noise coming faintly from the tv which, at this point, he knew he needed to turn off to conserve what he could. Then, as if to reinforce the thought, he raised his gaze to the ceiling as the lights above him flickered once. Just once, but still more than they should, and he knew why.

_I'm out of time. I've got to take Great Fox into port within the next few hours. If I don't get some fuel in the tanks soon we won't have enough power for reentry. But should I tell her, or just do it?_

As if fate was ready to answer his question he once again heard the vixen's bedroom door open and close, the vulpine now mentally preparing himself to just spill his situation to the female fox and let the chips fall where they may. He didn't bother looking over the couch at her this time, figuring she was returning to the kitchen for something else. She certainly wasn't going to join him on the couch for quality time, of that he was sure.

But where her footsteps should have grown louder as she approached him, he instead found himself perking his ears back in the direction of the hallway as they came to a stop. He waited a few seconds more before finally leaning back and looking around the side of the couch. Simultaneously he heard the sound of another door opening, this one much closer than his own or the vixen's. He just did manage to catch a glimpse of her, only barely seeing the clothes he had given her the night before clutched in one paw as she stepped into the bathroom.

He watched as her tail disappeared into the room before the door closed, the vulpine's heart instantly beginning to race as he saw his opportunity come forth. But he had to be sure. He stood up and made his way to the hall, stopping at the corner and placing a paw on the wall as he perked his ears and listened for one sound in-particular.

He waited a few minutes, faintly hearing the sound of the zipper that ran up the back of her flight suit coming undone and allowing the vulpine's mind to picture the scene of absolute beauty on the other side of the wall. Then came the bustle of clothing as it hit the floor, the fox all but completely convinced that she was doing what he thought she was.

Finally the sound of running water reached his ears and he could easily picture the naked vixen adjusting it's temperature before finally turning the handle and opening up the shower head.

_There. She's taking a shower. If I'm going to take the ship into port I might as well do it now. It'll be better this way. I can tell her when she gets out. _

Stubbornly telling himself that this was the best choice he had he turned away from the hall and headed for the bridge, all the while hoping and praying that, by some chance, Great Fox was on the same side of Corneria as it's capital city. He didn't know for sure how much power the ship had left, but it wasn't much. But all he needed was enough to land in the bay outside of the city, afterward he could get a ship to tow him to port if needed, and there he could get all the fuel the dreadnought could hold. It was a possible problem, but not the one that he was most worried about.

_I think I can get us to port easy enough. But what about gathering food and supplies? I can't possibly leave her here alone. Krystal is far too smart, she'll find a way out, and then I'll never see her again. _

_**You've got to take her with you. **_

_But she'll just try to escape then too. _

_**Not if you won't let her. **_

After the thought had left him the vulpine's mind flashed back into his bedroom, resting on the dark green military chest that sat in the corner of his closet. In it resided a lot things. Blasters, grenades, aid kits, medicine, ammunition, all for emergency purposes. But there was something else in there, something he recalled seeing only once before when he was digging through the chest while looking for his old blaster.

Holocuffs.

_Then she really would kill me. _

_**But she couldn't run away, and no one would be able to see them. **_

_But it would look pretty obvious!_

_**It's Cornerian City, the most crowded place in the universe, you can hide it. **_

_Okay, but what if she starts asking someone for help?_

_**You can come up with something. Say something to her that will keep her quiet. **_

The sick feeling in his stomach only seemed to grow as his thoughts continued to battle out ideas in his head. The holocuffs weren't a terrible idea, but they would just reinforce the guilt he felt for doing this. To handcuff the vixen's wrist to his own, it just made her look more and more like his prisoner, and he hated that. But what choice did he have? And what could he possibly say to her that would be influential enough to keep her from crying out for help among all the citizens and animals they'd be around?

_There's no way this will work. She hates me too much, I've hurt her too bad. She'll try to escape the first chance she gets. _

_**Maybe...or maybe not. **_

000


	6. Painful Apologies

**000**

The vixen never noticed anything out of the normal while taking her shower. It was still the same old bathroom with the same old tub. The towels were still in the washroom closet by the sink, the shampoo and soap were still resting on the ledge beneath the faucet, and the water still came and went with it's warm temperature every few minutes.

She didn't know why she bothered bathing though. It was true that after the past few days she'd began to smell somewhat, but who cared? In her current situation the only living being she'd have to worry about offending was Fox, and she could care less of what the vulpine thought about her anymore. Nonetheless, after he'd brought her a set of his clothes, she'd finally indulged herself the chance to clean up, if only because it allowed her to escape her room for a few minutes.

Though even in the shower she still couldn't get that dream out of her mind, constantly causing her to remember the vulpine's loving hold on her body as he kissed her. It made her feel sick to her stomach every time she replayed it in her head. She hated him _so _much for doing all of this to her yet in her dreams her body had betrayed her mind and acted like it forgave him. But she hadn't and, if things went her way, never would.

_I could never forgive him for doing this to me._

Letting out a sigh, the vixen reached forward and turned the water off, figuring she'd been in here well past twenty minutes. She allowed the water to drip from her fur for a few seconds more before finally stepping out of the tub and over to the closet, grabbing a towel and running it over her body. It still felt weird to her, doing these things, things that she'd once done on the ship before he'd forced her to leave. And for a few seconds it was almost as if nothing had changed, but then her mind would catch up and she'd remember her situation.

He'd broken her, then kidnapped her. They were alone. She hated him.

Nothing was like it used to be.

She frowned at the realization, angry at herself for feeling heartache because of the thought. It annoyed her that she could still feel sad because of this, as if she still felt things for the vulpine she'd once loved. In reality her body and mind wanted nothing more than to get away from him, thinking that if he was erased from her life then so would be the pain that he'd inflicted, but she knew that would never be the case.

Once again she sighed, dropping the towel to the floor and looking over the clothes she'd sat on the edge of the counter of the sink. Of course Fox hadn't been able to give her anything exactly her size, but they were both close in anatomy. Still, the black jogging pants would have definitely fallen to the ground, she realized as she held them up, had there not been a drawstring. But at least the shirt was one of his smaller, plain white ones.

She reached over for her bra and panties, only beginning to slide them on before the stench hit her.

_Smells like laying in bed for three days. _

Thinking it over for a few seconds, she finally went against her better judgment and discarded the two articles of clothing before sliding on the jogging pants.

_I'll try to wash them later tonight._

_**How can you do that? The washroom is in the lower deck, and that area is closed off. **_

She paused at the thought, realizing what that would mean in the long run, before bowing her head and pulling the drawstring tight on the jogging pants.

_**That means you'll have to talk to him. **_

She couldn't help but sneer at the idea as she bent over and commenced to rolling up the legs of the pants until they rested beneath her knees, afterward shaking out the vulpine's shirt and sliding it on over her bra-less chest. Just the thought of having to ask Fox for something, especially concerning this, was enough to make her ears pin down. The objective was to ignore him, to act like he meant nothing, just like he'd done to her when he'd kicked her off the team.

But under these circumstances, because of what he was doing to her now, she knew that eventually she'd have to warm up to him, if only enough to hatefully make requests.

Deciding that was the only choice she had the vixen grabbed her bra and panties before tossing the bath towel onto the hanging rack on the wall, looking over the sink and frowning yet again at the sight of a sole toothbrush. She knew it was his. Everyone else had packed up and left, just as they should have. Anything and everything that was left on the ship belonged to Fox.

_Except me._

She figured she'd have to improvise on the toothbrush situation as well but put it off for now, stepping over to the door and placing a paw on the entrance pad, causing it to slide open. Lazily she cast a glance towards the lounge, only faintly noticing the gleam of light coming from the side of the room that led from the bridge, but thinking nothing of it. Wherever Fox was, whatever he was doing, she didn't care.

Turning for her room she switched her focus towards her laundry problem, not paying any attention towards what was ahead of her. No more than a second later, the vixen barely getting her head up, did she feel herself collide with the unseen object, immediately knocking her backwards and causing her to toss her bra and panties as she frantically reached out for something to grab on to.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

He wasted no time in reaching forward, grabbing the vixen's wrist as she fell backwards, clenching it tight with one paw while bringing his other around as well. In one swift movement he slipped the open cuff around her wrist, quickly doing the same to his own, before pulling her up and steadying her.

Then they were standing there, each of them trying to comprehend what had just happened. That he'd actually went through with the idea, finding the holocuffs in his closet and waiting for the vixen to leave the bathroom, and then to chain her body to his own, it only seemed to add to the craziness that had become his life.

_Do you realize what you've just done? You've forced the one animal in the galaxy who hates you more than Andross himself to stay by your side for a prolonged period of time. How was this a good idea?_

_**What else could be done!? We've went over this already, I couldn't leave her here! Now that Great Fox is in port I can get supplies but not if she's just going to escape as soon as I turn my back on her!**_

He was unsure of what to do now, merely standing face to face with the vixen, watching as her gaze ran from their wrists, invisibly connected by the cuffs, until her line of sight met his own. The look on her face seemed to scream confusion and disbelief at the same time and he knew he'd have to explain why he'd done this. It was how she'd react that he was worried about.

_Right. This is for us. No matter what she thinks, I'm doing this for the better. _

"What did you do?" she finally demanded, jerking her arm back, only to pull against him and close the distance between them both.

"We're on Corneria." he managed to reply after a few seconds, holding her gaze before guiltily looking away. "The ship needed refueling and we're low on supplies so...

His voice trailed off, the silence filling the air between them once again as he allowed the vixen to figure it out. Once again her gaze returned to the hidden chain around each of their wrists, blankly looking it over as if she was trying to believe that this was really happening. It hurt him to see the look in her eyes, harboring both despair and anger, knowing he was the cause of both. It was because he wanted to protect her but she'd never see it that way.

"So you're doing this so I can't try to run away." she finally murmured, her voice cold and soft, "Is that it?"

_Maybe she understands. _

"Yes." he spoke back, trying to sound as caring and sorry as possible, "Please understand Krystal-

He'd kinda expected what happened next. She didn't let him finish his sentence, rather jerking her tear-rimmed eyes up at him, their expression harboring hate, anger, and heartache, as she lunged at him. He could have avoided it any other time but on this occasion, as she slammed him to the floor, he realized he'd dug his own grave by coupling the two of them together.

"No!" she yelled, raising her free paw and aiming it at his face, "_You _understand Fox! This isn't what I want!"

His eyes widened in shock as the fist missed his jaw, instead landing on his shoulder. He tried bringing his hand down to roll over but ended up using that same arm to shield his face from another one of the vixen's blows. Once again he looked up at her, instantly feeling his body go numb at the sight before him. There were so many emotions coating her beautiful face right then. Anger, hate, regret, despair, pain, all of which fueled the tears of anguish that trickled down her cheeks and the punches that she continued to throw at him from above.

It was then that he truly wondered if he was doing what was best for her. To have gotten Krystal into a state such as this, all because of the things he'd done, was he _really _protecting her? Was this _really _what was best for the sapphire fox? He loved her more than he did himself, even if she thought nothing of it. But did that matter at this point? Was it _really _possible to fix the damage he'd done?

_Should I just let her go?_

Time and time again she reached back and tried to strike him, and time and time again he just barely managed to avoid her emotionally fueled attacks.

"How could you do this?" she asked angrily, throwing another punch at him, only to have the vulpine's free paw finally catch it and hold tight. "You're not the Fox I used to know. You're not the Fox that I...

What she was going to say he'd never know, the vixen turning her head and closing her eyes, allowing another line of tears to stream down her face as she continued to fall apart.

"You know why I'm doing this." he spoke back, trying to sound firm and caring. "Because I want to protect-

"Bullshit!" she yelled back, once again yanking her paw free and reaching back, the vulpine once again narrowly escaping a broken jaw. "You just keep lying to me Fox! That's all you've ever done!"

At this he issued a growl of his own, lunging upward and throwing the vixen onto her back before falling on top of her and pinning her hands over her head. "I have _never _lied to you!" he retorted, holding her fierce gaze and trying to look past the look of pain it harbored. "I have _always _done what I thought was best for you! Even if it was wrong."

A pain entered his left wrist and he had to release his grip on the vixen as her claws dug into his hand, allowing her to once again go on the offensive, throwing the vulpine over until she was back on top of him once more. "And look what you did to me!" she cried, reaching back and slamming her paw into his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. "Does it look like you did what was _best _for me?!"

She reached back again and delivered another punch to his stomach, and then another, inflicting pain upon the vulpine that he'd not felt in a long time. But he knew he deserved it. He knew she had a right to do this, to get it out of her system, even if it killed him. Perhaps that was why he quit struggling then. Perhaps that was why his arms stopped trying to defend himself, and why he merely opened his mouth in silent pain, looking up at her as the wrecked vixen continued to fall apart from it all.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen!" she cried, her punches growing weaker by the second. "This was never what I wanted!"

Another punch, then another, each of them now nothing more than effortless taps on the chest as the blue fox exhausted herself. The pain he felt wasn't life threatening but it hurt like hell, but he was almost grateful for it. This was part of her payback and, although he knew he deserved so much more, he was glad that the vixen wasn't the only one hurting from it anymore.

Finally she gave up, falling on top of him and burying her head in his aching chest, forgetting who he was for the moment and letting her emotions get the better of her, leaving him numb and unsure of how to respond. Once again her anger had turned to violence, and then faded into despair, all in a matter of minutes, and all because of him. He could hear the vixen sobbing quietly, her head resting against his chest as she lay on top of him. From his side he could feel her paw brushing against his own, the two hands still coupled together.

_Say something._

"It's not what I wanted either." he finally spoke, fighting past the pain and bringing his free hand up to her back, only to have her immediately jerk away from his touch.

"Liar." she managed to say, bowing her head and turning the other direction.

"Krystal-

"You love to hurt me Fox." she spoke, sniffling back her tears, "I've figured that out by now."

_No. I would never feel that way!_

"No that's-

"Shut up." the vixen answered coldly, rising into a standing position and forcing him to do the same. "Just shut up. I'm tired of hearing your excuses."

_Listen to me! I'm trying to tell you the truth!_

"They aren't excuses Krystal, they're-

"Lies."

_No. No they aren't!_

No sooner had she interrupted him did he step forward, allowing his own anger to take control as well as he grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully pinned her up against the wall. He knew it had probably hurt her, that much was obvious from the look of shock and disbelief on her face, but somehow he ignored that.

_I don't think of you that way! _

"You think you're the only one hurting here?!" he snarled, surprised at his own ferocity but going with it, "You think when you left _you _were the only one who suffered?"

"F-fox-

"Every day since I forced you to leave has felt like the worst day of my life!" he continued on, keeping a firm hold against the vixen and locking onto her still shocked expression. "I'm sorry for what I did to you!" he yelled, allowing the sincerity of the words to flash in his eyes, "It was a mistake! I fucked up! I understand that!"

The words just kept coming now, as if his heart had become fed up with playing it slow and trying to comfort the vixen into believing he was sorry for what he'd done. She wasn't going to have any of that. Every time he tried to get close she'd get angry and physical, pushing him away and refusing to listen to anything he said.

But now, after what had sparked between them from coupling their wrists together, and then allowing the vixen to unleash her own feelings upon him, he finally realized he'd have to try a new tactic.

"But I'm willing to try and fix it, can't you see that!?" he demanded, only then realizing how much pressure he'd been putting against her before easing off, faintly hearing the vixen's feet hit the ground once more. "I _am _doing this to protect you." he spoke on, his tone cold but promising. "You don't belong with Star Wolf, we all know that. You belong here, and that's where you are going to stay."

At this he stepped back, allowing a bit of breathing space between them as he continued to hold the vixen's gaze. He wasn't sure if it was a good, or bad, thing that the expression she wore still reflected shock from his words. The anger had all but vanished though, replaced with a mix of emotions that all seemed to scream uncertainty because of his words. He knew he'd snapped, but he was glad. The way he'd been going about things hadn't been working, but this certainly did. He didn't want to be dominant over her, he didn't want her to feel like she was under his control, but if that's what it would take every now and then to get the point across then so be it.

"Your shoes are in the lounge." he finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Let's get them on you. We've got a bit of walking ahead of us."

Only now did it look like his words from earlier had started to sink in, and after issuing his latest order he half expected the anger and hate to rekindle it's flame within the vixen.

But he was wrong.

Instead her only response came as a small nod, the blue fox bowing her head and stepping alongside the vulpine as they headed for the lounge, her left and his right wrists still shackled together. What had just went down might have been for the better, or the worse. For him it was still too early to tell. But for some reason, as he sat down beside the vixen on the couch and watched as she silently slid her shoes on, he didn't feel as worried about her trying to escape anymore.

Something had changed between them earlier.

Something good.

000


	7. Dramatic Realizations

**000**

Things between them only seemed to get more awkward after their confrontation outside the ship's bathroom. There were countless things her heart and mind were screaming at her to do, yet she remained silent. Even as he led her off the ship into the hot Cornerian summer air, giving the vixen her first real glance at possible escape, she did nothing.

It was almost as if her body was still stunned from his words, unable to comprehend the meaning, the ferocity and sincerity, that had been behind them. Over and over again she replayed the scene, seeing the anger and determination flare up in his eyes as he pushed her up against the wall.

_**You think you're the only one hurting here?! You think when you left you were the only one who suffered?**_

_I never knew._

_**Every day since I forced you to leave has felt like the worst day of my life! I'm sorry for what I did to you! It was a mistake! I fucked up! I understand that!**_

_He was hurting just as badly as I was, wasn't he?_

Her old self was still there, still angry and wanting nothing more than to rip her wrist free from the holocuffs that bound her to the vulpine, if only so she didn't have to look at him any more. That part of her didn't want to believe him. That part of her wanted to keep the distance between them, to leave Fox alone and abandoned just as he'd done to her, so he could know what it felt like.

But now, as she kept her head bowed and silently walked alongside of him, she couldn't help but wonder if he already did.

They'd left the ship as soon as she'd slipped her shoes on, which hadn't been the easiest of tasks with only one free hand. She'd thought about just speaking up and making him some sort of promise that she wouldn't try to escape, that he didn't have to do this to her. But he wouldn't let that happen and she could understand why. Even _she _wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. Once the opportunity arose to break free she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Regardless, they were together now, bearing the heat of the day and stepping through the slightly crowded streets of the city. She felt nervous for numerous reasons, and she knew he did too. At any second she could cry out, screaming for help, demanding that someone help her current situation. It might be out of character for her, but it would work, especially once people started noticing the holocuffs. Fox would be arrested, Star Wolf would be alerted, she'd be back with Panther, and probably never see the vulpine again.

But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her body stayed by his side, her mouth closed, her eyes looking ahead, and her wrist up against his own. She didn't struggle, she didn't plan out some means of escape. She just followed his orders. But why, she didn't know.

There was another reason she felt nervous, but it concerned only herself.

It was hot. Very hot. And simply from walking the few blocks down the crowded streets the both of them had started sweating from the heat. To Fox she knew this was no big deal, but to her it was a growing problem. She hadn't expected this to happen. She'd planned on returning to her room, not going out into public. Had she known she'd be walking the populated streets of Corneria's most crowded city, on a hot summer day no less...

_I would have put on a bra!_

Instead she'd left that article _and _her panties in the hallway floor, having dropped them upon bumping into Fox who, seconds later, had the holocuffs on her. Needless to say, in all the ensuing drama, she'd forgotten about them, only now remembering the all too necessary pieces of clothing that she was missing.

They were here for supplies, Great Fox was being refueled as they walked, but food wasn't the only problem. If he was going to force her to stay with him then she'd need clothes. She'd need a toothbrush, haircare products, and the countless other items that female foxes required to keep themselves groomed.

That was, if she didn't escape.

_I can't possibly think about going along with this! It doesn't matter what he said. I can't stay with him! I've got to figure out a way to escape. _

The option to alert the public and end it all right then and there was still on the table, but despite the easiness of it she didn't want to take that road unless she absolutely had to. There were easier ways to go about escaping this new life. She was smart, she could come up with a reason good enough to get the cuffs off her wrist, if only for a few seconds, and without having Fox put in jail or something of the sort. Just one second of freedom, in a crowded city such as this, she knew that was all the time she'd need.

So she played with the idea, brainstorming certain scenarios in which she could get him to release her. Strangely, however, as her mind went over the list of possibilities, she felt her insides churn with anxiety and even regret, almost as if a part of her _truly _was against the idea of leaving him.

_No! This is what I want! I've got to get away from him, before it's too late. Before he hurts me again. _

She cast a glance over at him, immediately stiffening as his gaze met her own and he forced a small smile. She quickly narrowed her gaze in response, forcing that same hateful vibe forward, part of her still wanting to make sure he knew how much she hated him.

_Because I do. I _do _hate him! _

_R-right?_

Neither one of them spoke as they walked on, and the longer they trekked the more unsure she found herself of how to feel towards the vulpine's body brushing up against her own with every step. Before the incident earlier it wouldn't have been a challenge at all to feel anger and hate towards him, for she'd still assumed he was doing this for his own selfish reasons, that he didn't _truly _understand what pain he'd put her through. But now that had changed. Now the warm feeling of his fur brought forth something other than a memory of pain and hate, rather one of happiness and contentment.

It was then that the vixen found herself having to dig a lot deeper to locate those dark feelings for the vulpine, and that only seemed to motivate her that much more towards getting away from him.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Most of what he needed to buy was found at one location. It was a supermarket, but not the traditional kind. It was specifically stocked with goods and products dedicated to long-term space use. Foods and provisions made to last months on end before expiring, while still retaining a _half_-decent taste. He'd used this method of shopping to stock the ship ever since he'd inherited it, and it worked flawlessly.

He had to do nothing other than fill out a rather large form, checking boxes and entering quantities, before entering the name and make of his ship. Then, after paying, all of the goods would be delivered to Great Fox and placed in the ship's cargo bay, with the vulpine never having to lift a finger.

Except, of course, to fill out the forms. Which proved to be more than difficult.

_Damn, it's so hard writing left handed. _

He realized, after awkwardly checking the first few boxes, that he'd cuffed the wrong wrist to Krystal's, which probably explained why she'd kicked his ass back on the ship. They were both right-handed when it came to writing and fighting, so it was no surprise, looking back, that she'd had an advantage during their tussle.

But now, as he signed the bottom line with a signature comparable to that of a doctors, he knew he'd sooner die than ask her if she'd mind letting him switch up. Such a question would probably result in another ass kicking, that, or she'd agree to it and make a break for it the second he released her.

She still looked at him in such a way that his heart ached with guilt and remorse, and he found himself gritting his teeth in restraint every time his eyes met her own. He'd already had one outburst, and it had actually worked in his favor, or so he'd thought. But to allow another one, to speak out and tell her to stop looking at him like that, that it was only making things worse between them, he had no clue how that would play out. And as of right now he didn't want to find out.

So far the expedition was going well. She had, surprisingly, kept quiet and stayed at his side. No attention had been drawn to them, no curious stares, no imposing questions or awkward conversations. She'd merely ignored him and went along with things. Why, he didn't know. But as long as it was working he planned on going with it.

_Food and fuel, done. Now supplies. All that really pertains to is chemicals and toiletries. _

He looked up ahead, over the heads of the cities busy streetwalkers, his gaze resting on a large store. This was their last stop. All he had to do was get in, grab some stuff, get out, and return to Great Fox. Afterward they'd be back in space and he could relax and focus his full attention on Krystal, and fixing his mess.

"Last stop." he finally spoke up as they stepped towards the sliding door entrance, the vulpine glancing over at the vixen.

"Feh."

Her response only caused the slight, hopeful look on his face to fall away that much quicker. After a second or so he merely sighed and stepped onward, his arm brushing against hers as he stepped over to avoid a large bear taking up more than his fair share of space. Instinctively he inhaled, breathing in her scent and relishing the feel of her fur, tinged slightly with sweat, as it brushed up against his own.

It was under the wrong circumstances, but they were together. They were close. And he loved it.

As they stepped through the sliding doors the vulpine couldn't help but reach up and wipe the sweat from his face, the cool blast of air-conditioning running over his wet fur. The transition was heavenly and he even managed to catch a small look of contentment on Krystal's face as they stepped inside, his eyes locking on her own, admiring their beauty and following their gaze as she quickly cast an unsure glance down towards her chest, her gaze narrowing slightly in worry.

Why she looked this way he wasn't sure, and of course she had no intention of bringing it up before him, so the vulpine quickly passed it off as just another angry look of hers, indirectly aimed at him. Trying to ignore it he reached out with his left and grabbed a stray shopping cart, steering it in front of him with his one free paw before eventually having to bring his other one up steady it. He could only bite his lip as he watched Krystal's arm brush up against his own, the vixen's hand resting atop the bar on the cart as he steered it.

He expected her to react to something before long. Sure his words back on the ship had been deep, and yeah maybe they had healed a few of the wounds he'd inflicted, but he knew it hadn't been anywhere near enough. She still wanted nothing to do with him, she still wanted to escape, and she _still _hated being handcuffed to the vulpine and being put through all of this.

But once again, she did nothing other than sneer to herself, making sure he saw the expression, before looking away.

"Sorry." he murmured, trying to focus on where he needed to go.

"Whatever." came the cold reply.

He winced at her tone but said nothing, figuring that was the best response he could have possibly gotten and that he should take it. Before long his mind was back on task, urging him to follow the list he'd prepared in his thoughts, knowing that he needed to get this done as quickly as possible before she changed her tone.

_She's letting me do this. So far she's actually went along with it. Does that mean she actually _wants _to stay with me?_

_**You aren't home yet. It's possible yes, but look at her. Do you really think she wants to spend more than five seconds at your side? **_

_She hasn't tried to escape yet though, maybe-_

_**Yet! That's the keyword. Just pay attention and focus on getting back to the ship!**_

Heeding his thoughts the vulpine went down a few aisles rather quickly, grabbing bottles of shampoo, toothpaste, bleach, detergent, and anything else he thought he'd need. Every few seconds he'd glance over at the vixen who was still thankfully following along with him, only to always catch her gaze, a wanting look in her eyes, staring towards the same section of the store.

Finally, after heading down a few more aisles and throwing a few more necessities into the cart, they were upon the clothing section of the store. On his right was the male section, and on his left, the female. And at this point, despite wanting to ignore him as best she could, he found the vixen staring over at him countless times. She wasn't looking at him though, he finally figured that out, rather the area behind him.

Still, he tried to meet her gaze, if only to figure out what the deal was. It was then that he noticed her clothing, having allowed his eyes to play freely for only a second, but it being more than enough time. Her top was slightly darkened from her perspiration, but that wasn't what ultimately caught his eye and forced him to snap his attention elsewhere. No. It was her perkiness. It was recalling the fight on the ship and faintly seeing a few articles of clothing resting on the floor afterward. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but now he knew.

_She doesn't have a bra on. _

The vulpine felt his face grow red at the realization, his mouth trying to form a childish grin and his mind immediately replaying the beautiful sight of the vixen's, hardly, covered bust. It was wrong of him, and completely his fault as well, but that didn't keep him from stupidly grinning from it, if only for a second. Yes he realized how embarrassing it might have been for her, and yes he was sorry he'd done it. But in all truthfulness, it was an honest mistake, one that could have been avoided had she simply spoken up rather than ignored him.

In a way, this was her own fault.

_Yeah, but I dare you to tell her that._

Timidly he looked back over the vixen, noticing a flustered blush on her own face as she gave him an annoyed, and somewhat pleading look. He cleared his throat, struggling to look straight ahead and not anywhere else, figuring she knew he'd seen her secret by now and pegged the problem.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

_He knows!_

She hated the way her face burned. Hated the embarrassed and timid feelings that overcame her now, as if she actually _cared _what he thought of her. So far she'd stayed quiet and tagged along, never voicing her dilemma, instead simply focusing on what she'd do to escape.

She'd came up with a plan, one that she had been seconds away from putting into action, only to have her mind sidetracked as she noticed the clothing racks drawing closer. Rather than focus on how she'd fake stomach pain and that she felt like she was going to be sick, or anything that would suffice getting her into a restroom and away from him, the vixen instead found her thoughts drifting towards acquiring some underwear for her body.

_This doesn't matter now! Focus on getting away from him, not clothing!_

_**But maybe you can do both!**_

They continued to slowly make their way around the large section of the store, the vulpine having finally looked back ahead, wiping that stupid look off his face that made her blush and desire to get away from him that much more. They were right at the clothing area. This trip was for supplies right? She needed clothes. If Fox planned on keeping her a prisoner on the ship, for his own stupid selfish reasons, then he'd should at least acknowledge the fact that she had different needs than he did.

Right now, she figured that was the case. He knew she didn't have a bra on, and that her _only _one, in addition to her panties, remained back on the ship. She had _no _intention of wearing those same two articles of clothing for her entire stay with him, however long that may be.

Of course, to Fox that would be the problem. But to her it was something completely different.

She had to get away.

Without thinking it over she stepped behind the vulpine, pulling him with her for a brief second before he tightened his hold on the shopping cart and stood his ground. She clenched her paw in anger before bowing her head and turning back around to face him.

"You know what I need." she growled, not giving him a chance to speak and instead jerking his wrist to add emphasis to her determination.

The vulpine merely stood there at first, holding her gaze and allowing a mixture of emotions ranging from unsureness to guilt to flood his eyes. She held her ground as well though, her own gaze fierce and threatening, daring the vulpine to deny her this privilege, to prove to her and himself that he was treating her like a prisoner. She knew he'd concede, and when he did she'd get her chance. Her _only _chance.

Finally he nodded in acceptance, pushing the cart over to the side of the large open floorway and following her through the racks and tables of skirts, shorts, pants,shoes, socks, and other apparel. He let her lead the way, the vixen already feeling her adrenaline increase as she planned out how she'd do it. It was simple, yet intricate. But with Fox on the opposing side it would be more than difficult. He was smart, cunning, fast, strong, and so much more...attributes she regretfully had to acknowledge, meaning she'd only have to focus that much harder on getting this right the first time.

A few seconds later they came upon the area she needed, bras, underwear, panties, swimwear of all sorts of shapes and sizes lining the tables and stands. She looked them over, quickly finding a few pairs that would fit her, not really concerned with anything other than grabbing them and moving on towards the next step. Up ahead were the changing rooms, up eight of them placed in the middle of the floor, constructed much like cubicles only with higher walls. She continued on that way, quickly coming up on the counter and checkout area for this part of the store, if one wanted to buy their stuff here rather than up front.

She felt the vulpine's arm shift, turning and seeing his paw reaching into his back pocket, digging for his wallet as he planned to pay for her clothes. But that wasn't what she had in mind. She knew he'd be suspicious with the idea, but it was also understandable. She _was _a girl after all. She wasn't about to buy anything, _especially _a bra, without making sure it fit right. Why did he think they had changing rooms?

She tugged the vulpine onward as he slowed his pace before the counter, stepping by it and coming up on the rows of small rooms, each with a door much like that on a bathroom stall, with a sliding latch on the inside to lock out intruders but a gap underneath the door large enough for someone to crawl under if they wished. It was then that she came to a stop, resting before one of the empty stalls and clenching the clothes in her paw, tugging at her wrist and shooting the vulpine a demanding look.

"Well?" she sneered, her voice harsh.

Once again her gaze met his own, the vulpine looking back at her with a firm look on his face but his eyes dancing with distrust and fear. She could tell he didn't want to indulge her, that he was still too afraid to undo the bind on her wrist that kept her by his side at all times. But she could also see a faint look of hope. A look that wanted to trust her, that thought she'd stay true and make no move to leave him. And it was after catching that look that the vixen couldn't help but inwardly smirk in satisfaction, knowing she'd get her way.

Only to find out she was completely wrong.

He blinked. A soft, thoughtful act, before sighing and reaching forward. She watched in disbelief as he eased the door open and stepped forward, pulling her inside with him and not giving her a chance to object before he turned around and locked the stall, her hopes immediately being dashed.

Then he turned back towards her, a strong, determined gaze on his face as he nodded at her.

"Change." he spoke firmly, looking down at her clothes.

"No." she answered immediately, her tone cold and her eyes narrowed at him in anger. "Not with you here."

"I'm not leaving." he replied, his voice just as emotionless as he stood his ground. "You know that. Now...either try them on or forget it."

She could only look at him, her eyes full of disbelief as she tried to take in this version of Fox McCloud. His words, coupled with his newly donned, resilient attitude, seemed to break her own resolve apart. It was then that she truly understood how little he trusted her, and how desperate he was to make sure there was no chance she left him. She _was _his prisoner. She _did _have to do as he said, and it seemed to break her in half.

All of the sudden her anger seemed to rage, but as before it was accompanied by heartache and pain, and she could feel her emotions slipping forward once again, just like they had on the ship.

"I hate you." she muttered, her head bowed and paw tightly clenched around the clothes.

She didn't see it, but she knew the vulpine had stiffened from the words. She knew they'd stabbed him in the heart, that they'd hurt him more than Andross or anyone else ever could. But she didn't care. They weren't the truth, at least she didn't think they were, but she couldn't stop herself. Her life had become so fucked up because of Fox, because she'd loved him and he'd done this to her. And now it was just too much. Now she didn't know what to say or how to act towards him.

So she just let her emotions out .

"I hate you Fox." she repeated again, her head hanging and her eyes brimming with sudden tears, "That's all my life is now. Everything you're doing to me-

"Shut up!"

He yelled the words with unbelievable anger, but before she could jerk her gaze up at him she felt the vulpine's hands gripping her shoulders, slamming her up against the wall, his muzzle in her face and his eyes filled with anger and fury.

"You just shut the hell up!" he growled, paws digging into her shoulders, "Stop hurting me! Stop making things worse!"

Her eyes were wide with fear and surprise now, one of her paws up against her chest, still coupled to the vulpine's, while her other remained hanging at her side. Once again she couldn't reply, she couldn't find words to contest what he was saying, just like before. Her emotions had slipped out and she'd said things she hadn't really meant, and once more Fox had snapped from it, responding in a way she couldn't believe.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you!" he went on, still face to face with her, his voice full of anger, "It was never to hurt you and you know it! So stop saying that bullshit! Understand!?"

It was her turn to respond now, but she couldn't manage it. The ferocity of his words was too much. He'd never spoken to her quite like that before, he'd never directed such feelings towards her in all the time that she'd known him, and for some reason it hurt her. Bad. His claws had been gripping her shoulders rather tightly, causing a stinging pain to run across them, but that wasn't what provoked the tears that silently streamed down her face.

Seconds passed, her gaze holding onto the vulpine's, his body shaking slightly and his chest rising and falling from the ordeal. In his eyes lived a look angry love, and she knew what it meant.

He was sorry for what he'd done, for hurting her and putting her through this. He was willing to suffer her looks and even the first few words of anger and hate she'd had bottled up inside of her. But no more.

"I'm tired of _you _trying to hurt _me._" he growled, slowly releasing her shoulders. "I _am _going to make this right." he went on, the look of aggression fading, only to be replaced with determination and promise, "No matter how hard you, or anyone else, tries to stop me."

_Fox..._

Her head remained bowed but her eyes were open once more in surprise at his words. The way he'd spoken those words, she now knew he'd keep them true, or die trying. He was willing to do anything it took to keep her with him, to fix both of their lives, no matter what she tried to do to stop him.

She wasn't going to escape, such an idea had been impossible to achieve, and now she realized that. What Fox had in mind for her was something she hadn't thought she'd wanted, but at this point she really wasn't sure anymore. It seemed like every time she speak from her mind he'd counter by doing so from his heart, and the end result would always leave her torn up and destroyed on the inside.

She'd been ignoring the thoughts and feelings up until now, choosing to mask them with her anger and hatred, but that was impossible after today. She couldn't ignore the truth any longer.

_I still love him. _

She choked back a sob, clenching her fist tight around the clothes in her paw, only to immediately stiffen as she felt him step forward. Much to her amazement and disbelief she felt his arms fall around her, pulling her close and holding her there. But the act, as comforting as it felt, wasn't enough to do her in completely, and she found herself pushing against him almost instantly, bringing her paw up and roughly shoving the vulpine away...or at least trying to.

Instead he only held onto her tighter, refusing to let go, gripping her firmly and ignoring her brief struggle of protest before the vixen finally gave up and bowed her head once more, now nothing more than an emotional train wreck in the arms of an animal she didn't know what to think of.

He held her close, for how long she wasn't sure though. She didn't respond at all, merely standing there against the wall and allowing him to wrap his arms around her,. Her heart and mind were racing and she was still playing his words over and over again in her thoughts, taking from them a feeling of hope and promise, as well as guilt for her own actions.

It was _her _that was doing the damage now.

Fox was just trying to fix it.

He eased away finally, their cuffed hands brushing against each other as he reached down into his pocket, pulling out a small black key. She watched, still almost in a trance, as he removed the holocuffs from their wrists, sliding them in the large pocket at his side before stepping back and turning towards the door, shooting her one final look that only seemed to mess up her emotions that much more.

"Take your time." he murmured softly, "I'm going to grab a few more things. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And then he was gone, the door slipping shut behind him, leaving the vixen and her slumped form up against the wall, her head hardly looking up, and her face stained with tears. Eventually she let her gaze fall to her side, looking over the clothes in her hand before quietly steadying her stance, allowing a sniffle of sadness to escape her, and then sliding off her shirt.

What just happened...she couldn't explain it. It was so many things. So much had changed now. So much had to be thought out and deduced.

But while that's what her mind wanted her to do, in order to still the raging sea of thoughts in her heart and head, she could only slowly undress herself and redress herself, constantly replaying his words in her head and whispering the new-found realization to herself.

"I'm sorry Fox. I'm so sorry."

000


	8. Letting Go

**A rather important Author's Note: **Well if you read the last chapter of "Fate" (which I updated a little while ago) then you probably already know all about this story and why I've been writing it under an alias and yadda yadda yadda. Long story short (no pun intended) I was merely testing something out. I wanted to see if the StarFox fanfiction community was following the author, or the story. Meaning, were stories by well-known authors the only ones getting attention (yeah I guess I'm implying I'm a somewhat decent writer) or was it truly just a good plot and style that did it?

So I created another account, came up with a female alias, adopted silly author's notes, and wrote the story you see before you. To further hide my true identity I even reviewed this story under my real name, I figured that would pretty much keep my secret safe until I decided it was time to voice my secret.

I wanted to see if something written by Cpt. Fox, under another name, with the exact same style as everything else he's ever written, would crash or burn simply because it wasn't MY name next to the title. Call me selfish or whatever you want, I understand if you're mad at me. But this was just something I wanted to test...if only to prove myself wrong, and I'm glad I did. I'm glad this story actually did well up to this point and that so many people seemed to like "ArticaFox" just as well as Cpt. Fox. It proves to me that the readers on this site don't judge a book by it's cover, that they'll read the inside summary and at least give it a chance before deciding it's not what they're looking for...and that's more than I could ever ask for.

Anyways, let's try to leave all the emotional stuff to Fox and Krystal. Regardless of what the name of the author is, this story is moving on. It's also the reason why "Broken II" might be postponed for a little while as I finish this and "Fate" first. But I really think this fic will compensate for the loss because, personally, I love the storyline. I mean c'mon, Fox kidnapping Krystal from StarWolf after kicking her off the team...doesn't that just ooze drama?

000

He'd given her the opportunity to run away from all of this. He'd uncuffed her wrist from his own and left her there in the changing room with the chance to take off for the nearest exit and leave the vulpine behind forever. He'd _counted_ on that happening. He hadn't bothered shopping for anything else...those had been false words, merely an excuse to finally get away from her and end it all.

What she'd said to him...it did something to the vulpine that he couldn't forget. Something that changed the way he thought about all of this, despite what he'd been telling himself.

_**I hate you...that's all my life is now.**_

Loaded words.

Words that he'd never forget so long as he lived and breathed. Words that left him thinking the same thing over and over again the entire time he made that single round through the store.

_What's the point in all of this? If she hates me so much...why? Why am I bothering? What difference will any of this make?_

Despite the promise he'd made to himself, he'd given in for a few moments there. That was why he'd uncuffed her, that was why he'd turned his back to the vixen and allowed her the opportunity to escape from him, just like she'd so desperately wanted to do ever since this had started. It made him realize that if he _truly _loved her as much as he thought he did...then he'd let her hate him. It was, after all, what she wanted.

_I can't believe I thought I could fix this._

He'd talked that into his mind rather well during the few minutes he'd walked around the store, a dull sick look in his eyes as he neared the changing rooms again. Part of him was wondering why he even bothered pushing the cart around anymore, knowing she'd be gone when he got back...and then knowing that he'd have no use for any of this stuff anymore. Without her in his life...knowing he'd lost her yet again...food wasn't needed. Air wasn't needed. Nothing was needed for the vulpine other than the one thing that could soothe his pain.

Death.

And it had been death's icy grip that had clutched the vulpine's body as he neared the place he'd left the vixen, his eyes staring at the ground beneath him as he slowly finished the round and tried to find the courage to look up...to accept the fact that when he did she wouldn't be standing there...that she'd left and would never be in his life again.

Finally, he found that courage. Finally he glanced up at the female's section of clothes, right where he'd left her, his eyes desperately searching for the blue fox that supposedly hated him so much...and as expected...seeing absolutely no trace of her.

He felt his heart drop, his stomach feeling sick as he slowly stepped through the clothing racks and towards the changing rooms, looking in every direction in hopes of seeing the vixen, but not planning on chasing her down if he did. However, once more his search came up empty...no signs of gorgeous sapphire foxes appearing _anywhere _around him, leaving the vulpine to continue on towards the changing rooms, his eyes resting on the door to the exact one he'd left her in, knowing she wasn't in there but promising his heart he'd check it no matter what.

Every step felt like it led him closer to the edge of the cliff that he'd be jumping off of soon...knowing he couldn't take living this life anymore without Krystal. That beautiful blue fox that had once been so nice, so friendly and gentle towards him...before he'd fucked all that up and sent her away. That was the whole reason he was doing this. Just to get that feeling back, to make it where he could live those days again...

But in his heart he knew that would never happen, and as he reached forward and placed a paw on the changing room door, he couldn't help but compare the feeling of the latch in his paw to one of a trigger beneath his finger.

_I was so stupid..._

"Fox."

His paw remained resting on the latch to the room, trembling fingers unable to hold back his dismay as he readied himself to face the ultimate truth...only...only for that voice to reach his ears. That voice that was crafted by angels. That voice that, even when it's tone was cold and uncaring, it made him feel complete and worth something...just knowing he was in it's presence. His gaze remained on the ground for a second longer before he slowly looked over to his right, his eyes slightly widening in surprise as he locked his gaze onto that of the vixen's, her eyes reflecting some form of emotion he'd never seen before.

Timidly he turned the rest of his body towards her, straightening his stance and allowing his gaze to fall on the clothes in her paw, before running back up to her eyes...not sure how to respond to such a beautifully unexpected sight.

_She...she's still here..._

As if the vixen realized that as well, she turned her head, forcing a sneer to her face as she managed to showcase that same dark feeling towards him that he'd been so used to lately. Yet...he felt almost grateful for it! Because that meant she was still with him! She hadn't left. For some reason, one that he'd never understand, she had stayed with him.

"Krystal...you-

"Don't." she murmured almost instantly. "Just...don't."

After speaking the words she stepped forward, shoving the clothes she'd picked out into his chest and bowing her head, making her way past him and towards the shopping cart he'd left in the aisle, leaving him to slowly turn and watch her go. His eyes ran over her posture, his tail immediately drooping as he realized how slumped and defeated it looked, as if she was hurting just as bad as he was for some reason. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing in her scent, thankful that he was able to taste it on his tongue once again...

_She thought I was watching her the whole time and didn't want to risk making a scene...wanting to see if I could trust her._

_**You don't know that!**_

He felt sick for thinking such things, but the thought _did _make the most sense. The way she'd been treating him lately, the words she'd said, punches she'd landed...it all screamed such pent up anger and hatred...the vulpine knew it couldn't have just up and vanished so quickly...could it? She still hated him. She'd said so only minutes ago. The only reason she hadn't tried to escape just now was because she thought he was watching her the whole time.

_She still doesn't trust me..._

_**...and I still don't trust her. **_

He looked up, staring at the vixen who stood off by the cart, her head bowed and one arm holding the other...a look in her eyes that he wished he'd never have to see again, but figuring he could stand before a mirror and basically get the same thing. Letting out a sigh he stepped back over to her, placing her clothes in the cart and standing there in silence for a moment before finally figuring they'd be best to just end this escapade and get back to GreatFox before his luck ran out.

"Anything else you-

He hadn't finished the question before she turned away from him, bowing her head further and shaking it softly, unable to even look at him now. But the act only provoked another, rather surprising one, from the vulpine as he reached out with his left hand, resting it on her shoulder and feeling the vixen's entire body stiffen in shock as he tried to make some sort of connection with her.

"No." she answered, responding to his question verbally this time and stepping away from him. "Please Fox...just...stop."

"You could have left." he blurted out, surprised at himself for being so straightforward.

Almost immediately her body stiffened again, the vixen pinning her ears down and clenching her fists in what could have been despair or anger. Slowly she turned on him, her head locked onto the floor between them before slowly rising up and meeting his gaze, an expression of pain more than evident on her face as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"You could have escaped." he went on, holding her line of sight and speaking softer. "But you didn't."

He refused to look away this time, needing to get an answer from the vixen, needing to know why she had stayed...hoping his guess was wrong, that she didn't just do it because she thought he was watching her the whole time, that it had just been a test on her part...but because she _actually _wanted to stay with him. That maybe he'd forced a change. That maybe...just maybe he _could _fix some of the problems he'd made.

"Why?" came his final word, the vixen's eyes narrowing and redefining the pain and suffering in her gaze as it remained locked onto his own.

_Why didn't you leave me?_

000

The answer was obvious to her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak it to the vulpine as they looked back at each other. There was still something that held her back, that told her to refrain and keep those words to herself...even if nothing good would come of it. As she held his hopeful gaze and returned it with a stern, yet failing look of her own, she knew what she _needed _to say to him right then and there.

She didn't leave, she didn't run away...because she was still in love with him.

But even though she knew that was the truth...even though every fiber of her being wanted her to scream those words at Fox, if only so things between them could finally be the way she'd always wanted...she spoke differently. She didn't say those things. She didn't smile up at him or fall into his arms, letting him hold her tight and wash away the problems that consumed her life, just like before. She couldn't. The memory of that day kept coming back to her; that day when he made her leave, when he tossed her out and ruined her life. That was why she didn't say those things. She couldn't allow the vulpine to realize he had his hand around her heart again...

If only because she was so afraid of being hurt again.

"I'm not stupid." she finally spoke, looking away and trying to force an uncaring expression.

"Krys-

"You were watching me the whole time."

She knew it wasn't true. He _really _had left her alone for a good ten minutes. He'd given her every chance in the world to turn around and head straight for the exit. Had she wanted to she could have contacted StarWolf and, within the hour, been back on GreatWolf with Panther, her life back to 'normal.' Yet she didn't.

Still...she refused to let Fox think she'd stayed on her own accord.

"I know you aren't just going to let me leave." she finished, her voice hinting regret as well as fake anger as she turned back towards him and narrowed her gaze. "and if you did..." she spoke onward softly, "where would I even go?"

At this the vulpine's expression seemed to worsen, his eyes filling with pain and his face seemingly drooping as he pinned his ears down and looked at the floor. She knew what he'd been hoping for her to say, and for a second she felt like just doing it, to just end this all one way or the other so they could move on with their lives and try to be as happy as they'd once been.

But, as she'd already determined, she wasn't going to let him back in that easily. She watched the vulpine open his mouth, almost as if he was going to say something back to her, before stopping himself and bowing his head even further, stepping back around the placing both paws on the shopping cart.

"You've got a home." he finally managed to mutter, looking blankly down at the contents of the buggy, "Always."

This time it was he vixen's turn to turn away and look down, his words almost like knives to her heart as she realized how true the statement was.

"And I don't mean-

"I know." she interrupted him, speaking up and stepping back alongside the cart as they started walking. "Just save it."

"Then why?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and causing her to do the same, turning and locking her gaze with the vulpine's. "Tell me the truth Krystal. Why didn't you run away earlier?"

As the words reached her ears so did her heartbeat quicken and her hands clench in dismay. It was almost as if fate itself wanted her to just come out and accept the vulpine's apology...to quit acting so stubborn and hateful towards him...to fix it all. Just the thought of going back to GreatFox later that day, with everything back to the way it used to be, with both of them well aware of what they meant to the other...it nearly did her in.

But so did that same damn memory! That horrible day in her life when he made her leave! It wouldn't stay away, it kept coming back, and with it was a pain unlike any other she'd ever felt before. It had hurt _so _bad when he'd done that to her...so terribly, terribly bad. It was almost as if Cerinia had been destroyed a second time, right before her eyes. _That's _what it had felt like when Fox had hurt her.

She _couldn't _feel that again. Ever. She refused to.

That was the only reason why she was still resisting. That was the only reason why she lied to him when she answered.

"Because Fox..." she spoke back, firm toned and locking on to his gaze, "after what you did to me...I have no where left to run away to."

It was the best answer she could have given that wouldn't have hurt him too badly. She was done with doing that. After hearing him say those things back in the changing room, after having the vulpine yell at her that way, she'd decided to accept the fact that she didn't need to be angry at Fox anymore.

Only scared of him.

_Of being hurt by him...again._

"What about StarWolf?" he finally asked, trying to prove her wrong, trying to get the_ real _reason out of her, but ultimately only making her sneer in honest disgust at him.

"You think I like it there?" she replied without hesitating, watching the expression in his eyes shift, "You think I enjoy being with a bunch of ex-cons? That I enjoy living on a ship that constantly smells like alcohol and rocket fuel? That I _enjoy_ Panther and those stupid third person references he makes _every _single time he opens his mouth?"

At this, despite the seriousness of the moment, despite how emotionally distraught each of them happened to be...the vulpine did something that caught her completely off guard.

He smiled.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that his smile...that wonderful smile that she so rarely ever saw...made her smile too.

It was brief and quick, and her face grew red and she immediately looked away to hide it...but it was there...and he'd caught hers just as well as she'd caught his.

_No! Don't laugh! Don't be happy around him!_

All it had taken was common ground. For her to bring up something from the past that they used to laugh with each other about...back before things went to hell. Countless times after a confrontation with StarWolf she'd find herself and the vulpine standing along the bridge or walking throughout the ship, the two of them impersonating Panther Caroso and his silly third-person dialect...sharing countless laughs and bonding that much more.

And just now, because she'd mentioned that same unbearable feature about the cat, she knew it had triggered a change between them. She knew that Fox, much like herself, was recalling those days and nights they spent together on the ship making fun of Panther...and if his mind thought anything like he own, she figured the thoughts went much further than that afterward. To all those times eating together in the lounge, watching television, training in the gym, spending time together...leaving her heart to scream those same questions at her mind once again.

_**Why can't I just end it all now? I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of feeling so lovesick! I want that life back again! I want things to be like they used to!**_

_But what if he hurts you again? What if you have to suffer that pain a second time? You know you wouldn't be able to bear it. _

_**There won't be a second time! That's why he's doing this! To fix it all!**_

"I suppose not." he finally answered, forcing the grin from his face and looking at her once more, an even stronger hopeful look in his eyes now.

"I hate it there." she managed to spit out, looking down and allowing her gaze to harden, but not daring to look up at the vulpine. "But I had nowhere else to go after...

"After I made the biggest mistake of my life."

He finished the sentence for her, his voice stronger than ever and immediately causing her to look up at him in slight surprise. This time his gaze showed strength and determination, as well truth and guilt, and the longer she looked into it, the longer she played those words over in her mind, the more broken her resolve became.

It had always been for her. Anything and everything he'd done, from day one on the team until the day he made her leave, and even up until now as they stood and held each others gaze...he'd done everything only with her best intentions in mind. Never his own. Were some of his decisions the wrong ones? Yes. Did he accidentally hurt her, even though she knew he'd never dream of doing it? Of course he did. But did he truly have anything to be sorry for? Did he really need to apologize for doing only what his heart was telling him, because he loved her so much?

No.

But he had anyways, and she still continued to kick him while she was down. It was then that she realized how deserving she was of that tongue lashing he'd given her back in the changing room. It hadn't been until after that, until after he'd told her how badly _he'd _suffered as well, that she realized how wrong she'd been. And now, for countless reasons, she couldn't help but feel like she deserved to suffer for how she'd acted.

"Krystal."

Her gaze had slowly dropped from his own, falling on his chest as the two of them stood there among the bustle of animals in the market, when he murmured her name and regained her attention. She didn't know if he was in as deep a thought as herself, or if he realized how delicate this moment was to her...but after hearing him say her name like that...well...his next words only seemed to prove that everything her heart had been saying so far was right.

"If I could go back and change things..." he spoke softly, a loving, regretful look in his eyes, "I wouldn't hesitate. You know that...right?"

_Fox..._

_**Just accept it. Please.**_

_I...I can't..._

_**Don't fight this anymore. Don't waste any more time. **_

_I can't!_

_**Yes you can! Just look at him! Look at him and say it! **_

"Fox...I-

"You two realize you're in everyone's way right?"

The abrupt words seemed to smack them both in the face, each fox turning and looking over at the line of animals that had formed as they all tried to shuffle past the couple that stood right in the middle of the aisle. Quickly she looked back over at him, a desperate pain in her eyes as she met his gaze, knowing she'd almost done it, that she'd almost given up and finally allowed Fox back into her life...only to be interrupted right at the last second.

The vulpine merely forced a small smile at her, nodding and then looking back at the elephant who'd so annoyingly stopped what could have been the most important moment of their lives.

"We're sorry." he spoke kindly, pushing forward on the shopping cart and causing the vixen to step after him as they continued onward.

_I almost did it. I almost let him back in..._

_**Why is that a bad thing? Why are you so scared of it?**_

_I just can't...I can't let him hurt me again..._

_**You know that will never happen.**_

"So you're okay with this?" he spoke up as they neared the check-out area, his voice soft and unsure as he looked over at her. "With staying on GreatFox...even after...

"Yes." she answered, unable to look at him but making her voice heard. "It's better than nothing..."

She had to add those last four words. _It's better than nothing. _She _had _to say them...she still _had _to make it sound like she was against all of this, even though it was exactly what she wanted. Despite how much he'd hurt her, how much she'd gone through over the past few months, all the sleepless nights and horrible dreams...despite every single thing that had come about because of Fox making her leave the team...she still loved him, and she still wanted to spend her life with him.

Him kidnapping her had to have been a sign. To her, it must have been fate, or chance, or something of the sort that was giving them an opportunity to fix things. Fox had done his part. He'd managed to go through all of this to get them back together, and now the choice was hers to be made.

She could say no, and he'd let her leave. He knew she would. She'd be back on GreatWolf before night was here and Fox would probably head back to GreatFox, and they'd more than likely never speak a word to each other again as long as they lived...which probably wouldn't be too huge an amount of time. Or...she could yes, just as she'd done...thus giving them a little more time. More time to try and fix this. More time to heal those wounds and get back that same closeness they'd once shared so long ago.

Timidly she looked up at him to see his reaction, the vulpine's line of sight having been resting on her bowed head, but now meeting her gaze. Slowly and somewhat sadly he nodded, but in his eyes she could see the relief, the thankfulness and joy, and she knew she'd said the one thing that both of them had been wanting to hear more than anything else.

At this she had to look away, blushing as she realized what she'd done, and feeling just as ashamed for doing so. That things were _this _bad between them...it left a sick feeling in her stomach...a feeling she was afraid she'd endure for the rest of her life if this didn't work. Right now she could hardly talk to him, or even glance in his direction for that matter...and if things were that bad...was it even possible to repair all the damage? Or was this just a waste of their time?

"Thanks." he spoke softly, jerking her back into reality and causing her to stiffen and look around for something to occupy her.

"For what?" she muttered back, only a faint lack of interest able to sneak into her tone as she began placing things on the check-out counter.

She continued to reach into the cart, grabbing rolls of paper towels and napkins, of toothpaste and soap, and anything or everything else they would have needed to live together again. All the while she didn't dare look up at him though. She had to find something to keep her attention away from him, to focus her thoughts somewhere else...knowing if she didn't she'd give in right then and there.

"For giving me another chance." came the reply, the vixen freezing as she reached down into the cart for something else, only to see the vulpine's paw wrap around it instead. "For everything."

Slowly she looked up, meeting his gaze as he bent over and began helping her.

_He knows. He knows I want it too. _

_**Then what are you waiting for? **_

"We...we all screw up." she managed to say faintly, looking away from him.

"Not you though." he muttered, slowly reaching back down and gripping the towel she was still holding, the vixen only then realizing it was the last thing in the cart, and allowing the vulpine to bring her hand up next to his. She looked up at him and caught the small friendly smile he gave her, meaning every word he'd just said, and only making her feel that much worse about herself for hurting him so much.

"Fox...

"Let's get this stuff back to the ship." he spoke, still smiling at her and speaking with a slightly humorous tone. "I know you're probably tired of walking around all day with me."

Afterward he turned towards the cashier, engaging the beaver in small talk but glancing back at her once and smiling at her...something that she just couldn't believe was happening now. Just earlier that day she'd been at his throat. She'd wanted nothing to do with him, at least from an outward viewpoint, but now all that had changed! Now it was obvious to them both that they were willing to start over, to try and fix it all and become what they had once been. No longer could she give him the cold shoulder, or speak to him in that hateful tone. Not now. Not after today.

_All this time, all those reasons I came up with for wanting to stay away from Fox, to never let him back into my life again...they were wrong. They were all so wrong. _

_**It was because you were afraid of getting hurt, you were afraid of hurting him, because you hate your life with Panther...and because you loved your life with Fox...**_

_Those...those are the right reasons. _

000

Author's Note: Well that was an emotional roller coaster if I ever typed one. Damn, looking back at all the time I put into this chapter, it wears me out just thinking about it. Seriously...the whole "Fox and Krystal" relationship thing is about as complicated as the Inception storyline...in my opinion.

Anyways, there's that chapter. Hope it was to your liking, and that you guys don't hate me or anything for writing the first 7 chapters under an alias. If you do, I'm sorry. It WAS pretty fun though and I honestly don't think this story would have been as decent as it is had I been writing it under my regular name.


	9. Restraint

**Author's Note:** An entire semester's worth of college down the drain once again, so here I am trying my hand at this fanfiction thing. I'll be honest, it's been so long since I've written on anything other than an eight page research paper that I fear I'm out of tune with my fictional side. This chapter might not flow well with the rest of the story, or the previous chapter at least, but I'll do my best regardless.

000 Two Days Earlier. Location: GreatWolf

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

The black-furred cat sneered at the voice of Wolf O'Donnell, looking up as he rounded the corner from the hallway and resting his gaze on the lupine who was sitting on the couch cleaning his blaster. Every step he took, every muscle he moved, reminded him of the countless thorns, nettles, and briars that he'd spent hours plucking out of his ruffled black coat. Even now, as he entered the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, he was sure that he'd missed a few somewhere.

"Funny." he replied in a deep tone, cracking the seal and taking a sip. "But I wasn't sleeping." he went on, stepping back into the lounge and flexing his shoulders timidly, "Rather, ridding my beautiful fur of those stupid thorns."

At this Wolf couldn't help but smirk, continuing to look down at his blaster as he polished it, and ultimately getting an annoyed growl from Panther as he stepped forward around the couch. "Well, you _are _always carrying those stupid roses around. It's somewhat ironic don't you think?"

Once again the black cat growled and caused the lupine to chuckle, watching as he stood up and holstered his weapon before turning and matching his gaze. The feline was able to hold his leader's line of sight for a few seconds before finally sighing and turning his head, "Any more jokes you've been wanting to make?" he asked coldly, clenching his fists. "Or can we focus on figuring out who did this and where Krystal is?"

Wolf merely shrugged and stepped by him, the cat immediately turning and following after.

"Well...while you've been grooming yourself..." he spoke back, "Leon and myself decided to return to Sauria and look for clues." As he spoke the two of them walked onward, coming to the bridge and stepping across it before entering into the control room.

"And?" the cat prompted, walking faster and looking over at his leader. "Did you find anything?"

Wolf stopped before one of the main computers and looked down at it, reaching forward and typing in a few menial commands before glancing back up at the holographic screen before them both. "Only this." he answered, hitting one last key and causing the image of a small cylindrical tube to flash in place.

Panther narrowed his gaze and stepped closer, reaching up with a paw and pulling at the screen to enhance the image, and ultimately figuring out nothing more than he'd already known.

"What is-

"Here." Wolf interrupted, raising his hand up and showing the cat the _real _thing. "If you want a better view."

He took it from him and looked it over once again, running his fingers over the silver coated outside and noticing the switch and release buttons on the end, but _still _not knowing what the hell it was. "Leon found it along the river, right where you and Krystal had been 'scouting' your area out." the lupine spoke with an annoyed tone. "It's some sort of chemical weapon. Liquids, gases, maybe both...I'm not sure. All I know is that it did a damn good job of knocking you both out."

The feline continued to look it over, pulling down on the release switch and hitting the button, imagining what it would look like if it had yet to be used and was at his disposal. Only vaguely could he recall the few seconds he'd been awake after it had went off. There had been a slight hissing sound the entire time, but that was hardly noticeable. It was the lack of sight and the sharp scent that he couldn't forget. The fumes had made his eyes water and his nose burn, and he could just barely remember fighting to escape the smoke cloud before falling over on his side and entering a state of unconsciousness.

"Yeah..." he finally replied, handing the tube back to Wolf. "It did. So, is there any way of figuring out who was behind this? Whoever it was, they have to have Krystal."

"In time." the lupine answered confidently, allowing himself a moment to look over the cylinder once again. "It's definitely Cornerian weaponry, that's all I'm sure of right now."

At this Panther growled and shook his head, "That can't be." he spoke, stepping around and leaning against the computer table. "Cornerians don't use biological warfare. Besides..." he went on, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes, "Why would they do this? We're on their side now."

Wolf merely let out a 'feh' of annoyance at his words, clenching the tube tight in his paw and shoving it back into his pocket. "Don't remind me." he muttered, glancing up at the screen before them yet again. "And you're right, _Corneria's _military doesn't. But that doesn't mean one of their allies wouldn't."

"You're suggesting another planet then?" the feline asked, cocking his head, "That still doesn't explain anything."

"Another planet..." the lupine replied, closing his eyes and allowing the image of Fox McCloud to pop into his head. "Or just someone they trust."

An aggravated sigh escaped the cat and Wolf slowly opened one eye, looking over at his wing-man and mentally wondering how he could be so blind. In truth, Wolf didn't _know _McCloud was behind this, but he had his guesses. He may just be a battle hardened mercenary, but he paid more attention to things than most would believe...especially StarFox. And ever since that vixen had been forced to leave, ever since she'd joined StarWolf, he'd been keeping a close eye on his lifelong rival...watching from a distance as his life fell apart day after day. He'd figured it wouldn't be long before the vulpine did something drastic.

Honestly, he'd been surprised that losing Krystal could result in such a chain of events. He'd wanted to give McCloud more credit than that. But apparently the vulpine was softer than he'd thought and...perhaps...just as desperate as well.

It was very well possible that he was the one behind all of this. Fox getting his hands on technology such as the tube that had knocked Panther and Krystal out was very well possible, and in time he would be able to prove if that had been the case. But until then they'd have to wait. He didn't plan on telling Panther any more than the cat could figure out on his own. Truthfully, he preferred the ship without the vixen on it. She was more of a distraction than anything. If McCloud wanted her, then good for him. He could deal with having that burden on his shoulders. In his opinion, love had no place in the life of a mercenary such as himself anyways.

If anything, maybe Panther would put forth a little effort now, rather than focus all his attention on Krystal.

"This doesn't tell me anything." the cat answered, clenching his fists and looking at the image of the tube, "This doesn't help me find her."

Hearing this, Wolf couldn't help but smirk as he thought of a response. "She's a grown fox," he spoke back, glaring over at the feline, "She can take care of herself. Hell, for all you know this was her way of leaving you."

Now it was Panther's turn to laugh, an overly amused chuckle leaving him as he shook his head and smirked back. "_That _is the one thing that didn't happen." he replied, reaching up and smoothing the fur that ran over his head. "After all, why would she want to leave perfection? It's obvious someone was just jealous of me and tried to steal her away."

"And succeeded." the lupine added, expecting the cat to put the pieces together before long.

_Surely he suspects McCloud as well..._

"I will get her back before long." he promised, narrowing his gaze at the screen and eying the one piece of evidence they had to go on. "A Panther never loses his rose."

000

How did it come to this? After such a roller coaster-like past few months...with Fox forcing her to leave, joining StarWolf, coupling up with Panther, being kidnapped, and then this...finding herself at the foot of her bed, listening to the sound of the vulpine in the kitchen as he prepared them something to eat...how did it happen? Her life had been so perfect, then completely ruined, all in what had seemed like the blink of an eye. Now...now things were almost looking up for her again...but something wasn't right.

She couldn't tell what it was. But something...

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in love with him. _

_**But does he know that?**_

It was such an awkward place to be in. They had the entire ship to themselves. No Falco. No Slippy. No Katt, Peppy, Rob...no anyone. Just herself and Fox. All alone. And before, this would have been the pure definition of awkward nervousness between them, and she would have _loved _it. But now...now it was different.

She still didn't want to give in. Afraid. Afraid that he'd do it again. It had hurt so much...so badly...she'd lost count of how many nights she'd cried herself to sleep. No one understood that pain. Being in love with someone, thinking they loved you back, and then being slapped in the face and thrown away like a piece of garbage. He'd done it with her 'best intentions' in mind, but she still found that hard to believe. Part of her still wanted to escape. She could have done so earlier that day back on Corneria. She could have ran out the door of the shopping center, flagged down a taxi, found a transmitter, called Panther, and been back on StarWolf within the hour.

Yet...that ending sounded pathetic, even to her.

She knew the truth.

_I want to be here. _

It was the circumstances she couldn't stand. She should have never left. This should have never happened. Fox should have never done what he did...

"Hey."

The voice caused the vixen's head to jerk up from her feet, eyes narrowing around the vulpine's silhouetted form before adjusting and flicking across his face with struggle. Even then, in just the brief moment their eyes locked together, she knew he was thinking all the same things she was. Her powers as a telepath weren't needed for that, yet they easily picked up on it every second they were together. Fox had, once upon a time, been able to hide his thoughts and emotions from her. But now, after all this, he didn't try at all.

_He wants me to know._

"I've got some food ready...if you're hungry." he continued, seeing that the vixen had no intention of replying off the bat. His voice was soft and caring, with a hopeful and loving tone sliding off the end of every word. She knew what he wanted of her, but as for how she should respond, she wasn't sure.

She'd done absolutely everything within her power to stay out of the same room as the vulpine ever since she'd woken up here after the kidnapping, and that included eating. Her bedroom had been her home for most this stay...and she'd started to hate it with a passion. She _wanted _to get out and walk through the ship like old times. She _wanted _to plop down beside the vulpine on the couch and watch tv with him, or sit by his side at the table as they shared a meal...but...it was still so hard to see that happening again, like it used to be.

_I'm afraid. I'm afraid it __**won't **__be like it once was. That those memories...the only things I have left...will be ruined if I try to relive my life with Fox again._

"I...I can bring it to you..." he finally spoke, having broken the short silence between them, his ears drooping down as he turned and began to head back down the hallway.

The vixen merely sat there, paws clenched into fists as she stared at the wall where the vulpine had been. He'd hardly given her time to answer before deciding she'd turned his offer down. Slowly though, she rose to her feet, glancing back at her bedside table and eying the empty glass on it that represented the last of her breakfast from earlier that day...before they'd went to Corneria...before things changed. The vixen bowed her head and gritted her teeth, trying to decide on what to do. Follow her heart, or her mind? Her heart would have her out the door and by the vulpine's side without a second's hesitation. No...her heart would have her mouth up against his and their bodies locked together for the rest of the night...so it couldn't be that one.

Her mind on the other hand, well, it still resisted. She couldn't forgive him so easily, not even after all this. It still hurt her to think about what he'd done. She still winced and felt sick to her stomach just remembering it all. In truth, that part of her wanted something else out of Fox, something that would prove to her once and for all that he wouldn't do it again, that he _truly _loved her, and that she could trust him with her heart a second time. But, even deeper within her mind, she knew it didn't matter. She'd never leave him. And if he tried to make her do it again, she'd refuse. She would die before letting it happen again.

Suddenly her body was turned around, facing the doorway and padding towards it with a quick step. She had to do _something. _What...she had no idea. But something had to change. Anything!

Her thoughts were rushing forth as she reached up and pushed a lock of hair from before her eyes, flicking her tail out and pulling her shirt tight. Why she did this, she wasn't sure. All the sudden ambition seemed to be telling her body what to do. She placed a paw on the doorway to her room before turning around the corner and heading down the hall, getting a stronger whiff of the meal that the vulpine had managed to prepare for them. She'd been starving a few minutes ago but now the hunger seemed to be dulled, replaced with a sense of nervousness and anxiety.

_I'll concede. I have to, if only a little. I can't take this anymore. _

As she entered the lounge so did the vulpine turn from the counter, his tail drooping and shoulders slumped as he prepared to take the vixen her meal, and then to eat his own all alone in the kitchen. Her steps were light and inaudible, and she was up next to him before he seemed to register what he was seeing...yet the vixen didn't waver. In one quick motion her paws slid around the plate in his hands and eased it away, also managing to grab the fork he'd been holding, before doing an elegant turn to the right and kicking out a chair to the table.

Her plate clanked off the surface before she settled into the seat and looked down at it, not really taking it what food was before her, but simply staring down at it to hide the blush on her face. She took a few seconds, trying to force it away, gripping the fork tight and cutting into a piece of meat, before looking up at the vulpine and shrugging.

"It's easier to eat if you're sitting down." she spoke, nodding at the chair before him and then turning back to her food.

She was still being oh-so reserved and distant, but they both knew what this meant. She was coming around to him now. And, as much as she still wanted to make him suffer by giving him the cold shoulder...she simply couldn't. The truth was, no matter how egocentric she was, no matter how much she pitied and felt sorry for herself, Fox had been hurt just as bad she was. She hated to admit that. She didn't want to believe that the one who'd caused her so much pain had actually ended up suffering _more _than she did...but it was more than possible.

_And...I...I don't want to hurt him. I never want to hurt him. _

Slowly she glanced over at the vulpine as he slid down into his seat, the vixen then freezing in place as she looked him over. He had his head bowed, yet she could see the grin on his face...that smile...the one he looked so handsome and happy in. He was trying to hide it from her. He knew she'd given him an inch, and _she knew _he wanted to make it a mile, but he held himself back. Yet...that wasn't what made her freeze. It wasn't the smile...In fact, she was almost annoyed that he had found reason to smirk at her joining him. But then she saw them. The tears that dripped from his chin and fell into his lap. The realization that she'd just done something for him that he'd probably been praying for ever since she'd been brought back to the ship.

_All I did was sit down at the table with him...is...is he really that grateful?_

He'd screwed up. It was his fault all of this happened. The blame was on his shoulders, not her own. But...somehow..._she _was the one feeling guilty now.

"Thank you." came the whisper, the vulpine slowly raising his head and blinking away his tears, their gazes meeting only for a second before she immediately blushed and looked back down at her food.

_Fox..._

_**Say something! You can make it better now! Who cares about showing restraint!? What does that matter?**_

For once...she actually heeded her thoughts, though the words that left her were not the ones her heart had wanted. Still, it was better than nothing. The vixen timidly reached forward and focused on the glass of water the vulpine had poured for her, before softly clearing her throat and trying to put on her best 'unemotional' voice and expression. "I want to be able to visit the rest of the ship."

_Why...why that? Why couldn't you say something sensible?_

It was more of a demand than a request, and why she truly said it...she wasn't sure. Her mind had panicked. Rather than delve into the emotional aspect of the moment, she changed the subject. Something inside of her was still holding her back. Something wasn't willing and ready to deal with the cascade that was 'being in love with Fox McCloud' again. So...she'd spoken the only other words she'd been able to come up with. In truth, she really _did _want to visit the rest of the ship. Ever since she'd been brought back, the idea of walking throughout the halls of GreatFox, visiting the hangar, the control room, the upper deck...it was something she missed.

"I hate being stuck in my room." she added, her voice softer as she turned and looked over at the vulpine again.

She didn't have to add the explanation. She knew that he'd concede to her request regardless. The opportunity for her to escape was now a standing offer. He'd already given her the chance to run, and she'd passed it up. She had specifically told him she would rather stay on the ship than go back to StarWolf. So...when he nodded and gave her a friendly smile, she wasn't surprised.

"Blue."

The single word he spoke made her stiffen and narrow her gaze, holding the vulpine's line of a sight for a few seconds before turning her head and shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into her maw. It could mean so many things...yet her mind already knew what he'd meant by it. The color. To him it was something special...and inwardly it made her cringe for being so cold-hearted to him, even now.

"That's the-

"I know." she interrupted, pausing to swallow, looking down at her plate with a faint look on her face. The fork in her paw was shaking slightly and she loosened her grip on it, hoping he wasn't looking her way. Once again her insides were fighting for control. Give in...or stay stubborn? Why not the first? Why in the world would she hold on to the past any longer, especially when it hurt her so damn much!? "A little short for a security code."

Once again she'd managed to steer clear of her emotions, saying something that would get her out of having to make a decision then and there, postponing the inevitable just a little while longer. Her head turned towards the vulpine then, his eyes resting right over her own, a small grin slipping across his lips before he shook his head and looked down at his own plate of food.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

At this she stiffened yet again, her eyes widening slightly before she managed to flick her head back down towards the table, desperate to hide any and all emotion that might creep across her face. She shoved her paw down and picked up a piece of bread, sinking her fangs into it and doing her best to avoid looking anywhere close to the vulpine's general direction. It was pathetic, really, how bad they both were at being discrete now. Fox wasn't even trying, as if he no longer cared. It was so unlike him. He used to blush and fumble with words. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been talking to him and he'd ended up walking into a door or falling down a set of stairs.

But that wasn't there anymore.

_He doesn't have anything to be scared of now. _

_**You don't either! Stop resisting and just end this! **_

The sound of a fork falling against the table broke the short period of silence between them then, the vixen pushing her chair back and staring down at her half-finished plate. For a moment she didn't move, instead looking down at her feet as she bit her lip and took a deep breath. She could feel his eyes against her, wondering what was about to happen, if he'd screwed up, if this was finally it...he didn't hide the thoughts.

"Thanks for supper." she finally murmured, immediately turning away afterward and stepping around the table, her head bowed as she made a beeline for the hall. It happened again. The opportunity to change had risen, yet she'd turned it down and ran away. And the worst part...the aspect of it that would surely leave her sleepless throughout the night...was that she didn't know why she did it.

_Why can't I just forgive him!? Why do I keep-_

"Krystal."

A blue paw settled down above the carpet and her left hand grasped the corner of the entrance to the hallway as she heard her name echo across the room, the vixen stopping and pausing, before slowly turning her head back towards the vulpine. He was standing now, allowing her to admire his broad shoulders and strong posture...something she desperately wanted to be up against and holding close. The urge to let go and simply run back into his arms was nearly unbearable then. Him not saying anything at first, only speaking her name, left both foxes standing there in silence, and it was driving her crazy.

_Just let go. _

Her grasp on the corner of the wall had only started to fall away when she caught herself. It was the smallest of movements imaginable, so subtle that not even a fly would have been aware of it happening...yet...she knew he'd saw it. The instant it happened, the moment he realized she was still holding herself back from him, he blinked. His tail flicked downward and his eyes flickered with heartache, but elsewhere nothing about him changed. But, just as he'd noticed her reactions, she'd noticed his. They were so in-touch with each other that it took hardly any effort at all.

Perhaps that was becoming a bad thing.

"Never mind." he finally concluded, his voice soft and apologetic as he turned back around, already trying to act focused on something else, leaving her to stand there and watch for a few seconds longer, before turning and slowly stepping down the hallway.

Right then, as she softly padded step by step towards her room, as she stepped inside the door and closed it, as she walked over to her bed and looked down at the unkempt sheets...she'd never been more angry with herself. Paws formed fists that soon crashed upon her mattress, punch after punch landing against the soft surface, leaving small indications of her heartache and despair, before she finally fell forward and buried her head into her pillow. Tears stung her eyes and for some reason she found herself silently crying then.

Angry at him. Angry at herself. Angry at life for being so hard on them.

"None of this was supposed to happen."

Her own voice, nothing but a pathetic whimper it seemed, only added emphasis to the words.

"None of this _should _have happened."

_Why...why couldn't it have been as easy as falling in love with him? Why do things have to be so hard?_

_**Because you're making it that way. **_

_I just don't want to be hurt again. If it happened a second time..._

_**Do you honestly think he would let that happen? After all of this...do you really think he'd hurt you?**_

So badly she wanted to believe that part of her mind, and truthfully, nearly ever fiber of being did. She trusted Fox with her life, with her heart, mind, and body. He'd protect her, he'd take care of her. She _knew _he would. But the past kept telling her otherwise...and because of that...because of those nightmarish memories...she couldn't escape that small spec of restraint that kept her away.

The very same restraint that was steadily eating away at their time...letting pieces of sand fall through the hourglass that was counting down the next twisted turn in both their lives.

They were alone for now, but that was about to change.

000

Author's Note: Not really sure if this was a good chapter or something completely different from what I usually put out. Honestly, my emotions did a lot of the typing. I have a loving mate to thank for that, as he was the reason I even bothered to get back into the whole fanfiction thing as soon as I did. Crazy isn't it? How a guy who reviews nearly ever chapter I've ever written for the past few years is now the same guy I say "I love you" to every day. So, to Sharptail, thank you for putting up with me. I love you too my wulfy. :3


End file.
